


To Save You I Will Die (Phantom Of The Opera x Oc)

by Madamerkling



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Death, Drama, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling
Summary: In her thirties, a famous single pianist was re-watching the movie Phantom of The Opera for the millionth time and cried over her favorite character Erik, The Phantom Of The Opera, was heartbroken over the loss of Christine Daae. Realizing she too had no life decided to quit at the height of her career in hopes of finding friends and love. However, that night as she began to go to sleep upset from Erik's broken heart, she makes a wish that she could save him from his cruel fate.An unknown voice had answered her, and she wakes up to find herself in The Phantom Of The Opera world. Not only had she came back as a 14 years old girl named Delphine, but she came back as the twin sister of Christine Daae.  Who she had no idea existed. To make things worse, she had reverted back to a year before their father was to die. Understanding what she must do, she begins to hone her skills and musical talents to help Christina Daae end up with the Phantom and stop the Phantom's heartbreak.But with events being changed in the timeline, will they really end up together the way she thinks it will, or is his fate unchangeableI do not own The Phantom of the Opera characters or story plot. Except for the characters I make up.
Relationships: Erik/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Music of The Night

## Chapter 1: Music of The Night

Sitting on my sofa, I had cried for the millionth time as I watched the Phantom gone on into the broken mirror and escape without his Christine Daae. Then it ends with the red rose on Christine Daae's gravestone.

I yelled at the tv, accompanied by my sobs.

"You idiot. Why did you choose Raoul? He is as bland as a thick piece of white bread. Come on, Daae! He does not know from a quarter note to a quarter rest."

I sat down on my beige sofa, upset at the turns of events.

The room was empty, and I stood there in my PJs and empty bowl of popcorn.

I knew how it was going to end. I wasn't blind to the fact, but it still hurt to see it.

My phone rang out, and I looked at the white glow. Manager was heightened on the phone screen. I answered my phone and cleared my throat.

"Hello," I said into the phone, waiting for a reply.

The voice let out a sigh. "You are watching the Phantom Of the Opera again, aren't you."

I tried my best to clear my voice and wipe my tears. "No." My voice cracked a little bit, and I scrunched up my face.

Shoot!

"What did I tell you about watching that movie before a performance," the voice waited for me to answer.

I paused, hoping they would not make me say it.

"Hello?" Their voice was somewhat irritated. I wanted to run away from the phone and rewatch the movie again.

I sighed. "It affects my piano playing."

The person chimed in. "That is right. We are being paid big bucks to play for the Carnegie Hall; then we have David Geffen Hall three hours after that. Then we are going back to Europe to sell your new album."

Their voice kept on going on talking about the places do go and the money.

Erik, a man, had seen nothing but pain and sorrow in his life. I wished I could help him.

I placed my hand on my eyes, tired of everything. This album was the last one I could produce. The passion for music had faded along with everything else in my life.

The things I had sacrificed to get to this point. I had sacrificed any sense of a love life or social life. It wasn't all bad. I gained my fame. I helped out some people with my money. I met so many wonderful people and some of my childhood. At the young age of 30, I think it was time to go. I had never once taken a break.

I was a childhood prodigy profited by their parents for their selfish need for money and riches. I had completed their debts established my place in the world. This was the time to mark my own, maybe find someone to get married, heck even starts a family.

"You know, after the Europe tour, I am going to retire." I waited for her response. The voice laughed.

"HAHA..very funny."

"I am serious," I say somewhat in a loud voice.

A small pause is heard.

"Wait; what?!?! You can't be retiring. What about my job?" The voice was angry, and I was not happy with their tone.

"Listen, I can find some people to take you in. I will make a few calls." I put my hand on the back of my neck, trying my best not to yell back.

"Look, I am going to let you rest for a bit. It is probably the movie that is making you think like this." i shook my head as they continued.

"Goodnight, talk to you in the morning when you are thinking clearly." The phone had ended, and the ringing of the phone ending filled my apartment.

Making my way to the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and made my way to the piano to play a bit before I went to sleep.

I placed my hands on the key, playing the song Music of the Night. When I had first heard this song, I knew I wanted to play it in my first album.

This song had blown up all over and started my career.

I put my heart and soul into the piece, every note hanging on the other. As I entered the last notes, my ears shot up.

I thought I heard someone walking around. I shook my head, knowing it was probably my imagination and i just needed to sleep.

Making my way to my bed, I began to go to sleep.

Oh, Erik, I wish I could take your pain away and help you. Your fate was too cruel, and yet you were wronged of your ending. If I were there, I would make sure that would never happen.

_"Is that a promise?"_

I had responded to the voice. Not caring what was going on.

"Yes."

The voice giggled.

_"Done. I wish you luck, dear child."_

I immediately sat up from my bed and was awoken with cold sweats.

I could feel the small rays of the morning on me. Pressing my hands against my face, I began to wipe away the sweat.

"What was that," a voice says the exact thing I thought.

This voice sounded younger than my own. "Who is there," I thought I said, but the voice replied.

I was growing irritated with the voice. I shook my fist, but what I saw was not my own hand but something smaller.

"What was happening? Is this my voice? Are these my hands?" I was surprised by what was going on. I instantly had freaked out and fell onto the floor, screaming while I fell.

A couple of books on the bed fell onto the floor.

The room around me was a strange interior. The chairs and beds looked old, no antiqued.

My bed was a red wool blanket.

Turning to a mirror, I saw a girl with dark chocolate locks and light brown eyes stare at me. She looked no older than 14 years old.

Pressing against the mirror, I could tell this was a reflection of myself. I pinched my own cheeks, wondering if this was me.

"Ow."

A door opened, and a small girl with curly locks looked precisely like I stared back at me. She had a soft pink dress that made her look angel liked. She may have been me, but she was far more stunning and familiar looking.

"Delphine, what are you doing? You have woken up so late again." The girl's voice was as sweet and as silky as honey. "You were reading late at night again, weren't you." Even her angry voice was like loving birds chirping.

Who was this strange girl that looked like me?

"Christine! Delphine! Time for breakfast," a loud voice boomed out.

The girl in front of me was named Christine, and I suppose I was Delphine. The girl then repeated back in the most beautiful yet bright voice.

"Give us a minute. Delphine needs to change!"

Christine had closed the door and began to get me some clothes, placing them on my bed. It was a light green dress similar but a little less extravagant than the dress she had on.

She then made her way to the door.

"Get changed, and be sure to hurry down." She scattered, opening the door and left with a pleasant smile.

I was left alone in the room, confused as ever. What had happened where I was?

Looking around the room, I tried to find some clues.

On a dresser was a picture of a woman's black and white photo with what looked like was her family. She looked similar to the Christine girl and me. She sat on the chair, having a faint smile. A man stood behind her, looking quite dapper and laying his hand on the woman's shoulder. There were two small girls on each side.

I suppose that was the girl and me.

I heard a small chirping noise coming from across the room. A window was there closed while a bunch of thin curtains stood in front of it.

Making my way to the window, i saw a large yard and a dirt path and somewhat of the ocean there.

Was I near the coast of New York?

Looking at the dress placed on the bed, I begin to put it on. It was hard at first, but I got the hang of it.

I went to the dresser and began to put my hair up half up and down. I had to investigate further where I was and what I was doing here.

Staring at my face in the mirror, it was weird to see my face. It looked so familiar yet soo out of place. I could not tell what was going on. My own face entranced me.

Stop that!

I had mentally slapped myself.

I need to know what is going on.

Making my way out of the room, I see a dark brown stairs leading to some noise.

I heard laughing and clinking of objects.

Whatever was going on, I had to remain calm. I began to descend the staircase until i was left with two rooms.

One where the voice was going to and another that had a small piano. Looking at it, the piano was around the 19th century.

Looked one of a kind and even unique. Everything in my body said to go to the other room where the crowds were, but the pianist in me said to touch it.

Making my way to the room with the piano, I touch the keys.

Ding.

They looked to be real ivory keys. The gloss had been placed on the piano to give it a tempting shine.

Before I could press a key, the Christine girl popped up again.

"Come on, Delphine. your food is going to get cold." The soft words spoke out to me.

Taken out from my trance, I had nodded and followed the girl into the room.

I was awoken to the smell of eggs and toast.

A mand stood there, smiling happily.

"My lovely Delphine, you finally woke up," his voice rang out warm and soothing.

Out of nowhere, I responded, "Morning, Papa."

Then a painful sharp feeling hit my head. Christine had made her way towards me, prompting me up from falling.

The man that I had just called Papa stood up and sett me on a chair.

"Are you okay, Delphine?"

A surge of memories came into my head. It was of Christine and me growing up and this man with the woman. They were my family.

My name was Delphine Daae. I had moved here for the Summer like always for the past two years. That meant.

I looked at the girl next to me.

She was Christine Daae.

The Christine Daae!

I turned to Delphine's father, no my father.

"I am alright, just lightheaded. It seems me staying up too late is taking a toll on me."

My father looked at me a little worried but made his way back to the head of the table.

Christine, however, would not let go of me till i sat down.

"I am fine, Chrissy." my voice had used this nickname without thinking.

She seemed to be more relieved when I had said this name. Looking down at the plate, I began to eat.

Christine and _father_ began to talk as I remained calm, thinking in my head.

I had traveled back in time or regained memories of my past life.

I had no idea what was going on. This man, no, my father had a paper beside him.

"Papa, may I see the newspaper."

He smiled at my question. "Of course you can. Her you go." he handed me the paper.

At first, I could not understand the words, but I started to read the words bit by bit. The date read June 15, 1874.

Calculating the dates, I had realized I was no longer on the present day. However, her father was alive and well. A small knock is heard, and Christine's eyes open brightly. A boy then walks in with Christine on his arm.

"Hello Monsieur. Hello Delphine."

I nod my head putting a small smile that seemed to take the boy by surprise.

A sudden flash of memories came through. This time I felt no pain.

This was Raoul, and in my memories, I never gave him so much as a smile. He probably saw right through me.

"Stayed up rereading books," he said in a laughing tone.

I sighed, knowing he thought I was unwell.

"Yes, I learned how true gentleman often not little boys who have dirt on their pants."

I picked up a small teacup remarking on his stain on his pants. He looked down and somewhat embarrassed.

Christine was concerned, however. "Raoul, where did you get that?"

"No worries, little Lottie, I am fine. Would you like to go out and play?" He said in a charming voice. I, however, found it revolting.

Christine clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, yes, please. Delphine, come on, lets..."

Before she continued to say, the distinct disgust on Raoul's face. Even though I wanted to see his face scowl more, I really wanted to look at my surroundings more to familiarize and get whatever memory in this body back.

I nodded my head, no. "I am sorry, but I don't feel quite good to go outside today. You two do have fun. I will be here."

My father looked at me strangely but smiled a bit.

Raoul, however, had the widest smile. Christine was a bit disappointed.

"Okay then," she said so sadly.

Raoul and Christine then began to walk out, and I could hear her laughter ring out.

My father had leaned over to me. "I know it has been only two years since you met Raoul but do give the boy a break.

I quickly turned my head at this statement. "How many years has it been," I said.

He looked confused. "Two years, Honestly Delphine, are you alright." He put his hand on my forehead, trying to check my temperature.

"Your temperature is fine. How about you go to the parlor and lay down while I put away the dishes."

He began to pick up the plates as I made my way to the parlor where the glossy piano was.

I sat down on one of the chairs. Completely exhausted from all this information.

I had only a year left till Christine and I are too separate because our father died from a stroke.

The man I had just met will die in the span of one year or maybe less.

I was too frazzled and distraught to do anything else.

As I hunched in the long chair, I looked at the piano how it taunted me again.

Focus!

When our father was to die, she would go and train to be a singer than a ballerina.

I did not want to become a ballerina-like Christine. I need to find a way to enter the opera house at the same time as her.

That was my mission. I was sent here to help Erik.

My Phantom of The Opera shall not die of a broken heart, but how?

What would I do to make it possible?

I could compose music for them, but I was a woman.

My sewing skills were moderate at best. I was a good cook before I came here, but that was mostly pasta and salads.

Maybe I could also sing.

I went to the piano and did a single scale. My voice was pretty and soft, but nothing like a prima donna should be.

Like Christine would be.

My voice was more of a background singer.

That is it!

I would become the best background singer. Then I can make sure that I am with Christine and have her end up with Erik.

When she was to go off, I could also get tutored and better my cooking skills just if it doesn't work out.

I did a few more scales and sang a soft melody.

I then began to play the piano fully and decided to play a simple song while I sang.

My voice was pretty, but I knew it needed work. I stopped signing and continued to play the piano.

If I can not become a pianist, I will become a singer.

I shall stop The Phantom of The Opera's sad ending.

My song went chirper as I played unknowingly that someone was watching me humming and play.

For once in a long time, I felt a flow of creativity in me.

Look out, Erik, your own angel of music, is going to help you get the girl.


	2. Wishing You Were Here Again

## Chapter 2: Wishing You Were Here Again

My playing was somewhat rusty since my hands were still young. I needed a few more years to get better.

“It has been a long time since I have heard you play Delphine.” I turn back to see my father staring at me with a melancholy look.

I begin to stand up from the piano, trying not to make too big of a scene.

“I am sorry,” I said, not knowing what to say. He smiled softly at me—his brownish-grey hair glistening in the sun.

He sat down on the chair in the room. “I think the last time you played was when your mother was alive.” He grinned at the memory. I sat down on the piano bench, wanting to hear the story.

He pointed to the piano. “You and your mother would be there playing the piano while I played the violin, and Christine would sing.” He chuckled at the memory, a warm glow showing on his face.

The mother in my world was not around much, but when he spoke about her, I sort of wished I could have felt her warmth.

Maybe if I learned more about her, I could get some more memories. The way things were going right now, I was not sure if I could best help Erik.

I had mixed memories of my own and Delphine. It was more of a blur of mixed. I was not sure which memories were my own and which one was Delphine’s.

For one thing, I was sure Delphine had a strong love for her father, yet I was unsure how to reciprocate this emotion.

I was never the most affectionate type. I got off the bench and sat on the floor, my head looking up at him.

“Papa, how have you been feeling lately,” I say in my most caring voice I could muster.

He smiled, wondering why I would ask this question. “What do you mean?”

He was somewhat young, so I was surprised about why he would die so young.

I try again, hoping to get a better answer from him. “Papa, you look tired this past couple of days.” I tried my best to act concern without being suspicious. “Have you been sleeping and eating well? You hardly touched your breakfast today.”

His face was contorted. I had hit a string, and something resonated in him.

“I am right, aren’t I.”

He shook his head. His hand clasps into the back of his neck, and his head hangs low. “You noticed,” he said in a dark tone.

I waited for his words. His eyes hung low, not looking at me and looking at the floor.

“The doctors said my heart is not doing well.”

Apart of me was breaking from his voice. “So, you are going to be fine, right, Papa.”

He did not respond, only giving me a tragic glimpse of his eyes.

I hugged him as he seemed to almost cry into my arms. However, my body could not cry for this man I had just met, yet i could still feel the sadness within my heart.

I pat him on his shoulder. “We shall get through this, Papa. There must be some way I could get a job, and Christine can…”

He lifted his head. “No, Christine has gone through enough; she must not know of this. Her heart can not handle this; she is too young.”

Quite hypocritical, I thought. You are talking to your other daughter, who was the same age as her, but it made sense. I could tell that Delphine had to grow up after her mother’s death.

Which explained Christine’s naive and innocent charm.

I nodded at my father.

“Yes, you are right. I will not tell her yet,” I said in a comforting tone reassuring my father.

He gave a faint smile. “How was I blessed to have a daughter like you.” He came close to me and kissed me on the forehead. It was a simple warm kiss.

I had never been shown such kindness and warmth before. A single tear fell down my eye, and my father wiped it, hugging me tightly.

“Papa, what are we to do?”

He patted my back, shushing and calming me down. “I will set everything up; both you and your sister will go to the Paris Conservatory. I wish for both of you to become better musicians.”

My eyes widened to this surprise. So the father had devised this plan from the beginning.

I slightly pushed my father away. “But Papa, that means you are already giving up.”

He looked sullen, and I could tell he was ready to give up. I shook my head.

From just a short time with being this man, he has shown me more fatherly love than my other father.

I was not going to let him go. A flash of my memories hit me. It was my fingers skimming through a book; it was showing a book of herbs and plants.

One of the titles reading Foxglove, then simple words highlighted like heartbeat regulation.

I was unsure if this was Delphine or my memory.

I could use this to regulate, but another glimpse showed it was poisonous when mishandled.

“Papa, have you gotten any medication for your heart,” I ask, hoping I could get him to take it.

He shook his head. “I don’t want any medication.”

You don’t want medication?!?!

My mind went up again, and it showed a small plant, and the words highlighted Mints. A peppermint tea a soothing tea that helps the heart.

If I could make a tea from this mint, maybe he could live longer.

“Papa, I think I should check on Christine and Raoul and make sure they don’t get in trouble.” HE smiled happily and allowed me to leave to chase after them.

I kissed him on the cheek and was about to walk off when i saw a cloth that could be used to pick some of the herbs.

I quickly snatched the cloth and made my way out.

I, however, was not looking for Raoul and Christine but peppermints.

As I stepped outside the room, I took in the scenery. It really had occurred to me that I was no longer In New York.

The sky was clear and blue. A vast mountain of grass was shown in front of the house.

I could feel a slight breeze and smelled so many new scents.

I was really transported into this world?

Would I ever go back?

I had no family nor friends to return to, so was there a reason to go back?

Another flash of memory one of Raoul and Christine grabbing what looked like peppermint near a large tree.

Quickly making my way to this tree, I try my best to use Delphine’s memory to get to the area.

The memories sort of made my head hurt, but I needed to get the peppermint.

After about a while, I could finally see the tree on the horizon. Making a long stretch, I begin to run to the tree.

As I reached the top, I could see the vast greenery. A small pond was in front of the tree, the water was clear, and I could see tadpoles swimming around.

This was the first time I had really seen such amazing new sights, which was not projected onto my TV.

Near a shady spot somewhat off the tree, I could see some leaves that look liked peppermint.

I pricked a leaf and rubbed the leaf onto my hand.

Sniffing the leaf, I could smell the mintiness on my hands.

I checked if the mint was okay. There were no bites or off colorings in it. My body instantly knew it was healthy and fine.

I began to reach my hands down to the dirt when painful memories resurge.

“How dare you try and ruin your hands by touching the dirt. If this causes us to be paid less, you are going to have spent 2 extra hours in piano practice!” A distorted person who was once a piano instructor yelled at me. I turn towards my parent, but they nodded in agreement.

I then received lashings on my legs since it would not affect my hands.

I cried out to my parents, begging them to make her stop, but they did not hear my cries, only watched as my legs got redder from the whips.

My hand cringed back before I could touch the dirt. I had broken out in a cold sweat, not knowing what to do.

I took a deep breath. They are not here anymore; it is just you. You control your life.

I began to move my hands to the ground, and I felt how cold and moist it was. A laughed had escaped my lips. Wiggling my fingers, I could touch the dirt and feel how course and grainy it was.

“What are you laughing about,” a voice called out behind me.

Turning around, I see Raoul behind me.

My smile, however, was huge as i lifted up the dirt. “I am touching dirt, and it feels great.”

His face grew a bit red, and he hid his face. Looking to the side, he did not stare at me. “You are quite weird.”

I paid no attention to his comment and decided to continue to get the peppermint. I made sure to get the roots and put them in the cloth.

“What are you doing,” he finally speaks up.

I open up the cloth to reveal the plant. I smile proudly at my accomplishment of not damaging the plant.

He looked confused. “Why did you get a weed.” His blue eyes stared back at me.

He was quite a cute depiction of a young Raoul, but at the same time, he was nothing like the Phantom. Do not know what Christine sees in this chump.

I frowned. “It is not a weed. This is a peppermint plant. You make it for teas only small amounts, though.”

He looked at me strangely. “How do you know this?” He came closer to the cloth to get a better look.

I tried my best to think of something. “I read it somewhere in a book. Can’ remember which, but I heard it taste great will sugar and honey.” I looked at my earnings with great pride.

Christine now showed up. “What are you two doing?”

I hid the cloth up. “Just picking some stuff up.”

Christine was somewhat curious, but she decided not to continue to ask.

“Let us go back inside; the sun is already setting,” Christine said in a pretty voice.

I looked to the sky in which the sun was still high up. “Are you sure?” I ask, wondering why she had said such a false statement.

Raoul not arguing with Christine, who smiled brightly. I could not even say no to that angel-like face.

Making our way back home, I quickly went to get a pot and put it in there. I made sure the plant was placed in an area that was not too much into the light.

I then heard the sound of a violin playing in the distance and a beautiful voice accompanying it. After I had finished putting the plant away, I began to clean up my hands and make my way to the parlor.

Father was playing his violin while Christine singing a happy tune. I clapped along with Raoul, who found amusement in this.

Her voice was beautiful and lovely. It put my simple humming to shame.

This lasted for a while, and I was happy. It felt warm and amazing to be a part of something.

This was what a family was supposed to be.

Raoul had offered his hand to me as we slowly twirled around. I giggled, and I could hear soft giggles while she sang.

As the music and the warmth of family fuelled the air, night had fallen on us.

Raoul had left, and Christine was not on one of the sofas in the parlor with a blanket on her.

While father had put the blanket on Christine so that she may sleep, I had prepared the tea for him.

“Here you go, Papa,” I hand him a couple of tea cheerful, hoping he would drink it.

He smelled the aroma and had a pleasant smile. “Peppermint Tea?”

I nodded, pleased with my father’s knowledge. He instantly drank it and found it to be pleasing based on his relaxed face.

He sat on the available seat while i sat on the piano bench. We both watched as Christine angelic face slept.

“Delphine, I am sorry that you have to go through this at such a young age.” His voice rang out softly so that Christine would not be alarmed.

Technically I was still 30 years old, just trapped in a 14 years old body.

He continued to speak, “Their parent’s selfish desires should burden no child.”

My attention had quickly made my way towards him. It was strange to see this man apologize to me for a child.

“Papa, you are human. As humans, we all make mistakes; that is how we learn and better ourselves.” I said plainly but allowed a smile to accompany my words.

He stared at me for a bit, then had a small smile.

“Yes, you are right. Aren’t your knowledge, if you were a boy you could have become a great scholar.” I could hear the pity in his voice.

“I can still be a great scholar, just one that would have to hide in men’s clothes to speak,” I let out a laugh.

He giggles a bit at my joke. “Oh, Delphine, I wish I could give you and your sister the world, but sadly that is not how the world works.”

His words touched me. Just the idea of him caring for me and loving me was enough. I had not known him long, but his warm nature had made me feel the warmth of a family.

“Papa?”

He turned, facing me, his eyes warming and inviting. “Yes, Delphine.” He waited for my response. I looked at him, ingraining every image I could of him so that if it were mine or Delphine’s memory, I would know that it was now our memory.

“Thank you for loving me,” i say in the sweetest tone that could even rival Christine’s. He smiles and comes over to hug me.

Picking up Christine Daae, we made our way to the bedroom. He placed her there, tucking her in, then tucking me in.

“Goodnight, my sweet Delphine.”

And off he went turning of the little lamp as he left.

Looking up at the ceiling, I wondered if I had taken Delphine’s body or had I become aware of a past life. Either way, I was grateful to be able to experience this moment.

As the months went on, Papa looked to be getting better. I would give him new teas and learned how to do basic chores.

We were also taught how to sew and mend. Christine’s voice kept getting better and better, and Papa seemed to be getting better, or so I thought.

A year after, I had gotten used to my life.

I had developed a routine in which I would help my father, making sure his blood pressure was low, and he ate well.

I was able to get to become great at tea making as well as cooking. I took on more of the chores in the house as well as mending. Luckily Delphine’s memories, no our memories, helped us out.

I was also able to make costumes, which Christine and Raul were happy to wear around the house as we made fake plays.

Of course, Raoul was the hero and I the villain while Christine was the princess or damsel in distress. He, however, did not like my rendition of the villain winning and getting the girl.

Sore loser is all I have to say about him.

Christine’s voice had grown more beautiful while mine was above average. In no time, Christine would be the best prima donna Paris had ever seen.

One night I had stayed up late mending some of Madame Valérius outfits while I talked to Papa.

“Papa, I finished fixing Madame Valérius. Does it look good?”

Papa looked up from tuning his violin. “That looks great, Delphine. You are getting better and better every day.” His smile was wide and guinea.

I smiled. “Well, it is my work, after all, Papa.” I began to put my sewing kit away. “Do you think Christine should audition for an Opera house soon?”

Papa shook his head. “She is still too young and inexperienced.”

I squinted my face. “Papa, she is a great singer. You are just scared that she is growing up to fast,”

He laughed at this comment. When I turned around, I heard a large thud.

“Papa,” I ask, turning around.

Papa was on the floor, his body trembling. I could see his eyes rolling back and his arms flying about.

I quickly moved everything around him, making sure he would not crash into anything.

He was having a seizure or a stroke.

“Christine! Christine!” I yelled out, trying to get her over here.

I heard the stomping coming down the stairs. “What is going on?” Her voice rang out.

“Go get a doctor,” I yelled out.

She was confused but saw father on the floor. “Oh, my God!”

“Go get a doctor!” I yelled out to her.

He grabbed my hand and stopped me. “No.” his voice was weak.

“Papa, do not speak,” I hushed and cooed to him, wiping his face.

I put him in my lap, and Christine came over to him, grasping onto his hand.

“My darling daughters, I feel like my time is slipping.” He faces Christine, who was now crying and sniffling. “My darling Christine. May you please continue to grow and become a great singer. You have so many talents.”

Her tears were never-ending, and I started not believing what was happening. Tears now weld up in my eyes.

“My darling Delphine, you have so much potential and intelligence. You remind me so much of your mother.” he grabbed both our hands, putting it together on his chest. “I am so glad to have daughters like you. Take care of each other and look after one another.”

Christine cried out, “We will, Papa.” Christine looked at me as I was stunned.

“Yes, Papa. We will do that. Christine lets us smile so that Pap does not need to worry” i stare at him smiling while the tears come down.

Christine could barely smile, but she tried her best. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Papa. Thank you for everything,” i said, petting his head.

He smiled and looked up to the ceiling. His eyes were ever gazing at something above.

Then silence enveloped the room.

And the father that I had once gotten was now gone just like the movie. Except it felt more real.

Christine cries rang out, but i could hear nothing but a buzz in the air as I held him in my hands. The room began to change, Christine crying in Raul’s arm while the scenery changes all around me.

Before I realized I was in front of Papa’s new grave with Christine. She was crying on my shoulder as I held her.

The rain poured on us, and I could not tell where to go from here. Holding onto Christine, I finally brought myself forward from my grief.

Christine and I would be going to the music institute soon, and we would spend four years there. However, I was not going to go—someone needed to support Christine while she went off to learn.

“Christine, i want you to go to that music institute by yourself.”

Her eyes looked at me, “What, I don’t want to be alone.” She was hysterical.

“Listen to me; I must work to support both of us. You have a real talent in singing that no one has ever seen. You must not waste it.”

She nodded, even though she did not want to.

I held her in my arms, my hand on her head.

“Don’t worry, Chrissy, we are going to be fine.”

I looked up at the grave and knew my original mission.

I pushed my sadness and pity aside.

Four years left.

And the rain soon stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a long one.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this, and you check out my other works.
> 
> Comment your opinions and feedback
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	3. The Point Of No Return

Chapter 3: The Point Of No Return

It had been only a few months since the death of Papa. He had died in the warm summer, and with it came the cold season of autumns.

September had rolled around, and I have not been able to keep a stable job. The payments were getting behind, and I needed to find a respectable job.

I decided to stay in Paris with Christine so that I was not so far from her. I could feel her losing passion and love for music, and I could not blame her.

We had held our father in our hands as he died.

Walking around with a clipped newspaper, I saw something that looked familiar. The Opera house is looking for cleaning servants and sewists. Will provide room and board hiring ages from 16-25. Looking at the amount, it was more than I had ever seen before.

For an opera, they were paying so much.

I recalled correctly that Christine and my birthday would be October 11th, so in a few weeks, it would be our birthday.

I was a thirty-minute carriage ride from the Paris Conservatoire so I could visit on weekends, and the money was great. I could help put Christine through music and pay off Pap’s debts.

Looking at the paper, my brain kept on looking at the name of the opera house. However, it would not connect.

I was just excited that I could not stop myself from going there the next day. I had paid a cabbage driver and wore some modest but straightforward clothes. I held a pouch that held one of the best dresses that I had made.

It was funny how, even in this new world, I still depended on my hands for work. This time I began out of pure joy and not by anyone else.

Exciting the carriage, a tall white marble building with pillars and two golden angels peering down.

I gulped a bit, looking at them.

They were quite intimidating. I clenched my dress in my fist while hugging the sachel. This was not my first time working for an opera group, but they were never as grand and luxurious as this.

Looking around, I tried to find the servant area with the clasps of paper in my hands. I noticed many people walking in and out on the side, and I entered the door in hopes of wondering if this may be the entrance.

Entering, it was quite weird seeing all the people moving and talking.

Lots of girls giggled as they watched me. A somewhat older woman looked at me.

“What are you doing?” The women looked at me, standing in my way. She was somewhat taller than me and had a very stern face. Her brown hair was slicked back, and her lips were small and frowning.

She looked up and down. “Pretty face, but does not have a certain elegance.” I looked at her, confused as she smirked, thinking she had offended me.

“Hello, Madame, my name is Delphine Daae. I heard there were some job openings for a seamstress and cleaning servants.” I had given a small courtesy while remaining both graceful in poise. A beautiful face dawned on my face.

I could tell because of my elegant manner flustered her. I had handle people like her back in my world; all you needed to do was show them kindness.

The woman stood back a bit and cleared her throat. “Yes, well, the owner office is down the hall up the sand on your left.” her voice was somewhat frazzled, but it was clear enough.

“Thank you, Madam,” I said in a kind and soothing voice.

I began to walk away, making sure I would not encounter other people like her while I made my way to the owner’s office.

Looking around, I saw a glimpse of the stage. It had been so long since I had been on stage. It was quite weird seeing it all.

I walked furthered, and the walls began to reach higher while the ceiling seemed to reach closer to the sky. I had finally stopped when I saw a small plaque indicating this was the office. A man sat there at the desk looking at papers.

Knocking on the door softly, I waited for his response. The man’s eyes looked up. “Yes, what is it.”

I entered in with my chest held up high.

Placing a bright smile, I entered the office. “Hello, Monsieur. I am here for the job as seamstress and cleaning servants.”

His expression looked confused. “You seem like a very young girl. Would you not want to audition for a singer or a ballerina perhaps.” He seemed to admit this.

I shook my head. “No monsieur, my voice is nowhere as good as a singer, and I am afraid my feet are not as graceful. All i could do is sew and play the piano, which, as you know, women are not allowed to play in the orchestra.”

The man laughed. I knew he would say this, so i opened up my pouch, revealing a beautiful long black dress with white lilies going down. It was both elegant and modest.

His eyes widened. “Where did you get this?” He began to look at the quality as well as the stitching.

“It is my design. That I have created, not only can I make dresses I can mend as well as clean.”

The man touched the dress and knew it was the real deal. He, however, was surprised by why I wished to work.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why is a young girl of marriageable age here instead of finding a husband,” he said bluntly.

The sexism of this era was something I was not surprised to. I had dealt with this sort of comment to men who had no better job than to flip burgers at some fast food joint, but this was a whole different century. These comments were normalized, which I often found irritating.

“You see, sir, I am helping my father’s debts be paid as well as saving enough money for my sister who is currently studying to be an opera singer. She has real talent, sir, and it is such a waste if she does not do her best and harness that talent.”

The man was taken back by my eloquent words and mannerism. He looked again at the dress.

“Well, you do have real potential in this, but we don’t really need seamstresses right now.”

I was shocked by this statement, and I did my best to hide this emotion. “However, I would be happy to take you as a seamstress assistant,” a smile came across his face.

My own smile came across as well. “Thank you, Monsieur, you will not be disappointed. When shall I start.”

He did not know the answer. “I would say the earliest at your convenience.” He also seemed happy for me.

He pulled out a contract that I read.

I was to be under the opera house for four years under them, which they will provide me board and room.

Looking at it all, i quickly read and began to sign. Grabbing the document, he put it on his desk.

He then gave me a letter that I would need. “You will bring this to the head ballerina director, who will show you where the seamstress room as well as the women boards.” He started to lead me out of the room as he walked with me.

Walking back to the entrance, I was confused. That name was so familiar.

My face was constructed at this name. “I am sorry I can’t show you the area. I will show you to her since she is bound to be on stage right now.” Stopping to walk, I wondered why that name was familiar.

As we walked back down, we entered the stage where I saw everything for the first time. The ballerinas were on the stage, seeming to be in trouble.

The woman who I had met earlier was flustered. She paid no attention to me and called out to the owner. “Sir, the pianist for our practice, is absentee, and the orchestra has already left.”

I looked at the stand-up piano that was on the stage. I had not played since Papa’s death in fear of reliving the memories.

The owner turned to me. “You said you could play the piano.” I looked at him in shock at what he just said.

“Yes, Monsieur, I can. But I am not the best,” I say, not wishing to play. I shook my head and expected not to be pushed further.

“If you can do this, I will pay you for the hour.” He said, knowing that he had cornered me.

I needed the money for Christine and Papa’s debt. I sighed, defeated by this man.

“Do you have some sheet music?”

The women hesitant at first but gave me a sheet of music. “Thank you.”

The owner soon began to show me how to enter the stage. Walking onto the stage, I make my way to the piano as it was set off to the side.

The ballerinas giggled and sneered at me. I felt like I was being gawked at by a whole bunch of strangers.

Looking up, I felt someone watching me.

It was one of the tall areas’ seatings, and I stared at it for a bit. I began to look at the music sheets.

Swan Lake, Tchaikovsky was on top. This piece seems simple enough, and I sort of laughed at how easy this would be.

I turned to the women and wanted to let me practice for a bit, but she shot glares at me.

Welp, that wasn’t going to work.

“Ready,” I said in fear of her anger.

She nodded and smacked her hands. The loud slap could be heard throughout the stage, and the ballerinas got in place.

I took a deep breath and began to play. This piece was somewhat sad and happy.

I put all my emotions into it and watched as my fingers slide through the piano. My focus was not on the ballerinas but on my own.

I could hear each note residing with the other. The beauty of this piece transcended, and I felt alone with the piano.

As i played the ending note, I had opened my eyes. The ballerinas had remained in their pose, and the women looked at me with impressed eyes.

Standing up, I was soon shocked by what I heard next.

Claps from around the room, as well as the ballerinas, came from the room. Many stagehands, as well as the women, were clapping. The owner seemed very pleased with my piano playing.

“My, you are very well versed in the piano.”

I smiled, slightly blushing. “Thank you.” I soon felt that feeling of being stared at dissipating.

I sighed, relieved that it was gone but also frightened at what it could be.

The women then walked up to me.

“I am pleased to have someone as talented as you here. I did not introduce myself earlier.” She then began to bow. “I do apologize for my behavior earlier. My name is Madame Giry.”

I bowed down. “My name is Delphine Daae.” When i went up, my head just registered what she had said.

I put on a smile. “Your name is what again, Madame.” I was hoping it was my mind playing pranks on me or just the excitement of today.

“Madame Giry,” she said, confused the second time.

That is why the opera house named sounded so familiar. This opera house was the Phantom’s Opera house.

I put a smile on my face. “I should be off then to get my stuff to move in.” I was about to leave when the owner came behind me.

“Oh, I can send someone to get you your stuff and bring it over. Madame Giry still needs you to help her practice her ballerinas. I will pay you for today.”

I cringed at the thought.

I need the money, though.

I place a smile on my face hiding my frustration.

“If the Madame Giry will have me.” I turn to her, hoping she did not need me. However, she saw my smile as an invitation to torture me.

She smiled, and her voice cooed. “I would love to have you. Here is the music.” she then clapped her hands to the ballerinas. “From the top.”

They all went into position, and i sat back on the piano.

When she nodded her head at me, I began to play and stopped whenever she told me too. This went on for several hours, which resulted in me being unable to go home.

And the feeling of being watched to come throughout those hours.

Was that Erik?

Man, why do I have such bad luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you wish to happen next
> 
> ANd thank you for viewing.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	4. Angel Of Music

## Chapter 4: Angel Of Music

After almost playing for so long, I was able to escape the cruel clutched of Madame Giry. Not only did she work the ballerinas to the bone, but she also worked me to the bone.

I had flashbacks to my old memories where I had non stop hours of playing. 

After the practice had ended, she had looked at me with a pleased face.

“You are not too bad, Miss Daae.”

My pride was somewhat hurt by this comment. I was the best of the best. See me in my prime, and you would be eating your words.

I nodded my head, “Thank you, Madame Giry.”

She gave me a pleasant smile, which was surprising to see. She then called out to one of the ballerinas, who seemed to be around the same age as me.

She had blond, pretty wavy hair and light brown eyes. This girl was like a beautiful small doll.

Madame Giry put her hands on the shoulder of the young Ballerina. “This is my daughter Meg. She will show you to your quarters.”

She bowed gracefully. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daae.”Her voice was sweet, yet she made m sound old by calling me Miss Daae.

I let my smile reach her, “Please call me Delphine.”

Meg smiled brightly and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to the back of the stage. I turned behind, and Madame Giry only smiled as I was being dragged away.

We began to go up some stairs, and I saw people walking around, staring at two girls running. It was weird that this girl had taken a liking to me. Apart of me knew this was Christine friends in the movie; however, could I also be her friend.

I laughed a bit, which caught her attention. She smiled brightly at me. “You have such a pretty laugh.” 

This little girl was so adorable and cute. I wanted to squeeze her tightly. I approve of her being friends with my sister.

We began to make our way to a small room with a bathroom. It was still bigger than the inn rooms and cleaner. 

“This is your room for now. It is small, but it should be fine.” 

I looked at her and smile. “It is perfect thank you very much.” I let out a yawn, which I turned to apologize. “I am sorry.”

She shook her head, letting her blond waves sway. “It is fine. I would be tired too if I had to play for so long.”

I contorted my face. “Did you not dance the whole time. Should you not be more tired.”

She giggled, of course, which reminded me of Christine. Who i missed considerably right now.

“I have done this for a long time.” She lifts up her arms. “I am super strong.”

I laughed at the gestures, and we begin to laugh together. She soon left, and I was left alone in the room.

Letting go of my satchel, I placed it on the bed. 

Laying on my bed, I take in the whole scenery. I could not believe I was in the opera house. It was like a dream come true.

However, does me being here affect the plot? 

So far, the events have taken the same places in both the movie and the book. 

Wait, was the chapel still here?

I immediately went up and cleaned up my outfit. I looked around to find a staircase that would lead to the chapel. 

The scenery soon became familiar, and I got excited but made sure it would not be noticed. As I continued to run down, I could feel the small spiraling into a door. 

I pushed the brown wooden door and found many candles and some angels and satin glass windows. 

Mysterious. 

Would Erik be here?

I waited to feel something in the room. Nothing I felt alone, which was both calming and lonely.

I slowly walked in, looking at the marbling showing the saints. It was always daunting watching figures looking at you.

This was a chapel, after all, and it was the first one I had been in.

Looking at the candles, I decided to light one for Papa. Maybe if there was a god, they could tell Papa I said hi.

I closed the door making sure no one could hear me. Turning back, I went to the candle holders. 

I grab a candle, lighting it to one of them. The room felt daunting, and it was quiet.

“Hello God or whoever I am speaking to. Sorry, this is my first time doing this. I am not sure how this works.” I laughed at this, and the empty room fell silent again. “Anyways, can you give this message to Papa?” 

A stayed silent a bit, making sure no one could hear me. 

My voice went a little hoarse, and tears started to form. “Hello Papa, it is me, Delphine...umm, I am doing well. I got a new job at an opera house...as a seamstress.” I laughed a little. “Well, an assistant of a seamstress, but it is close enough.” I looked at the ground, feeling somewhat dumb talking to myself. “Chrissy is doing well; the last time I heard her, she sounded like an angel.”

I paused for a bit; the tears fall.

“I miss you, Papa.” I instantly wiped away my tears. “I am staying determined and brave. Uh, end of message.” 

It was somewhat awkward, and I hoped no one heard me in fear that they would laugh at me. I began to open the door when I saw a man.

It was dark, so I could not see their face. 

“Oh, I am so sorry. Are you going to?” I pointed to the inside of the chapel. 

His voice was low and charming. “No, I was just checking if anyone was down here.” He fidgeted a little bit. 

His clothes were very unique, he had a dark black suit, which was strange. 

Must be an actor?

I put on a small smile. “Oh, I was about to leave right now.” I felt his gaze on me. “Um, will you be escorting me to the top of the stairs?” I tried my best to not laugh. 

He stuttered a bit. “If you would like it?” This mysterious man’s voice sounded familiar, but he seemed to be familiar.

I was unsure if I should follow a man up the stairs—especially a man who i did not know. 

However, his presence made me feel comforted, as if I knew him.

I smiled, “Why not.” we started to make our way up the steps. The clops of his shoes made some sound, which was accompanied by my own.

“What were you doing down in the chapel,” the man asked in his soothing tone. I could still not see his face since the darkness had overcome the staircase.

I did not seem to want to express the real reason for me coming down here. “I sort of stumbled on this place while exploring the Opera house.”

He chuckled a bit, which caught me by surprise. “First time being in an Opera house?” He asked in his alluring voice.

“No, actually, I have worked at other smaller opera manly mending,” I say in a cheering tone. I could see the top of the staircase. 

He stopped in surprise. “That is surprising?” 

I turn back at him as I was above him, still not seeing his gaze. 

“Why is that,” I asked curiously. My hair had become forward, and my hands remained clasped in front of my hands. 

“Well, I heard you play the piano with the others,” he said casually. 

The pieces were slowly connecting in my brain. “No, I played piano as a child. I was more of a self-taught.” I was not lying but also not telling the truth.

He begins to walk, and we both soon had exited the staircase. I could see him somewhat better now, and I could tell who he was.

“Well, you play beautifully,” he said, giving off a smile.

That voice I had heard it before.

Why was I so stupid?

It was him, the Phantom.

He was real, and I was here watching him.

He complimented my piano skills.

Focus.

I wanted to jump up and down in glee and fangirl so hard, but I stopped and took a breath. Think of your mission.

“Thank you, I was never musically talented like my sister. Currently, she is studying to be a singer.” My voice was smooth, and I highlighted the word sister, wondering if he would catch the bait.

We continued to walk along the side stage. Our steps were slow, which was intentional on my part, and he seemed to go along with it.

“You have a sister?” He said, taking the bait. I could see now that he had a mask on one side of the face while the other stared at me. 

I nodded. “Yes! She is very talented, my sister. From a young age, her voice was so pretty.” We continue to walk, and he seemed to enjoy my company.

“You really seem to love you, sister.” He said, his eyes darting at me and his eyebrow-raising up.

I nodded gently. “We are actually twins, but technically I am the oldest.” I chuckled in, which he joined in on.

I wished to continue to explain Christine’s greatness, but he asked something unexpected.

“So why did you apply here?”

He was curious, and I could tell. However, his curiosity was not for Christine but for me. Which seemed to be a red flag for me.

I looked at the floor. “Actually, it was the first one I saw that paid the highest amount. I don’t know why, though?” I make sure I act as innocent and naive to the real reason the pay was so high. Now though, it makes lots of sense. “Though I can’t complain, it helps pay for my sister’s education.”

I throw out my sister again, trying to see if he would be more interested in that. 

I stopped at the servant’s area, which was near the staircase. 

“This is my stop. Thank you for walking me here.” I smiled a bit, thinking up of a way to tease him. “However, I am not sure how you knew.”

He was apparently taken back by this comment, which I giggled a bit at his behavior. 

“Uhh..well.” He tried his best to come up with some excuse for some reason that did not make him look like a creep.

“I am just kidding. You are probably one of the actors on stage. So, of course, you would know where they are.” I gave him a bone to sort of save himself.

He sighed. “Yes, of course.”

I smiled and thanked him. 

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Madame,” he answered back in the creamiest of voice. 

This was one of the best moments in my life besides my first time performing at Cardeinge hall. When I went to my room, I laid in my bed excited about what just happened. 

I met The Phantom of The Opera, and he liked my piano playing.

I looked at my hands.

Thank you, hands.

Wait! 

Would these change the events of the story? 

I mentally shook my head.

No, that is not possible. I mentioned Christine and how she is a singer. He would not be interested in a former pianist now seamstress.

I was happy with this conclusion and began to change my clothes and get into bed.

Hopefully, tomorrow will go as well as today, and I don’t create new events.

With this thought in mind, I had the best sleep in my life since Papa died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of doing a chapter every other day since I am working on other stories.  
> So I will implement this starting Monday!


	5. I Remember

## Chapter 5: I Remember

I had woken up before the sunrise, which was somewhat odd but I felt rejuvenated nonetheless. I began to make my way to my satchel and found a container with a mixture of baking soda and spearmint oil that I had created.

It was quite disgusting but the closest to toothpaste I have come across.

Grabbing my homemade toothbrush of bristle and wood, I put the powder in my hand and put a few oil drops. Turning on the sink, I made sure I got water into the brush and mixed it with the mixture in my hand.

I began to brush my teeth in the small muddle mirror in front of me. My teeth shine as brightly as it could, and I sniffed my breath. Bad breath was one thing i did not want to have while in this world.

A knock is soon heard at the door.

I opened the door and found a slender man staring at me.

"Here are your suitcase; Madame, the boss, told me to bring it to you. Also, he said you would get a uniform from the seamstress when you head over there." The man said in a raspy voice.

I smiled at him, thanking the man. He shot back with a simple smile and left.

Picking up my suitcase, I realized it was a good idea to pack up my stuff early just if something like this would happen. It was funny how I would often do this only if I had to leave for a performance at the last minute.

Opening my suitcase, a small box was set where I put it to the side. I grabbed a simple white shirt and a long blue skirt, a simple outfit to change out of when I got my uniform.

I set it to the side and open up the box where there were many oils and two small lotions. One was sunscreen, and the other was a lotion.

I wished to buy the other lotions on the streets, but they were so expensive, which was my first mistake when I lived independently.

I make my way to the sink with my outfit and a rag cloth. Cleaning myself from dirt and any grime, I felt I then put on my outfit. Making my way back to the room, I put the lotion everywhere, including my hands.

I then use the rag to damp out the lotion so it would not be too slippery while I work today.

After finishing getting ready, I put away my outfits in the tiny draws and hid my box underneath.

I then grabbed the old portrait from the suitcase that I had taken from the old summer house.

Even though this was Delphine's family, I felt like it was both of our families.

"THere we go. All done."

I looked at the room, and it seemed to be somewhat homey. A couple of plants here and there, and I could probably have it look like a proper home.

Another knock was at the door.

I was just a busy person today, wasn't I?

Opening the door, I found Meg at my door looking as bright and bushy tail as ever. She welcomed me with a bright smile.

"You are up already." she clasped her hands. "Wonderful, I am your little escort today." Her blonde locks glowed in the morning sun.

She then took my hand and began to walk towards a room that seems to be the breakfast hall.

The bustling of people made me feel so nervous. She brought me to a table full of other Ballerinas.

They were fit and tall and made me feel somewhat like a wonky mirror next to them. I tried to bring good posture around the other ballerinas.

One of the ballerinas broke the silence. "How did you learn how to play like that?" Her voice was excited to know the answer.

"I have been playing since I was young." Which was not a lie. "My father believed it was always best to push forward one's passion to the highest point, no matter their gender." I smiled proudly, for my father was considered modern for his time.

They looked at me in amazement. "Your father said that?"

They all whispered, looking at me both in jealously and awe. I nodded my head. It was a good feeling to have people proud of my father.

Meg pulled me into her with a dazzling smile. "Where is your father?" Her voice rang out in an angel tone, but to me, it had such a sad manner.

I gave a small smile. "My father died of a stroke a few months ago." The silence of discomfort had befallen the lively ballerinas.

"I am sorry." Meg, a shy little voice spoke out.

I smile brightly. "I am fine. It is not all bad... I do have a twin sister, who is an amazing singer."

They all looked at me, surprised by these words. "There is another one of you?" a person said.

I nodded my head. "Yes, there is another one of me. However, I would like to some I am the prettier one."

The ballerinas all began to laugh at my joke. Meg, however, did not seem to get it.

"We are twins, so we basically look the same. That is why," I explained o her in a gentle tone. Meg then laughed, and we all laughed with her.

I ate a small amount of porridge and a piece of bread. It was not the best-attesting thing, but it was something I could eat for now.

As the ballerinas began to leave, Meg quickly took me to where the Seamstress worked.

The room was untidy and full of clothes, fabrics, and clothes all over the place. Beads were on the floor, and dust was collecting everywhere.

Meg gave a weary smile as she also looked at the room. "I wish you the best of luck, Delphine." She quickly skippered out as a low grumble began to talk.

I looked around in the direction of the voice. I push back my curls and sit up straight, ready for what was about to come.

"Hello, my name is Delphine Daae. I am your new assistant." I step around the piles trying my best not to trip on anything while projecting my voice.

"Ey can hear ye," a low grumble came. A woman with bright red hair and green eyes stared at me. She had a small can carrying her around the room. She was a beautiful woman who seemed brimming with so much mystery.

It was strange I had never seen this person before in the movies.

Was she a background character?

She was a semi plump women who had freckles trickling across her face. I was somewhat taken back by her voice, which was harsh.

"What are ye doin here? the ballerinas are not allowed in here." She walked closer and almost slipped.

I quickly walked over to her holding her up. She was taken back by my ability to hold her up, which I was unsure why since she was quite lite.

"Thank ye. Anyways what are ye doin in here?" She stood up, gathering herself, up trying to seem intimidating.

I wanted to laugh, but it would be most inappropriate right now. "I am not a ballerina, Madame. I am your new assistant." I curtsey, giving my utmost respect.

She grabbed her cane and carefully walked around me. "How old are ye girl?" Her voice was harsh but cautious.

"I am almost 16, Madame. Although I am young, I have lots of experience." I put on my best smile to try and charm her.

She was not amused by my actions, which caused me to get somewhat stiff.

"What did ye say yer name is again?" the women stared at me this time, not as harshly as when we met.

"Delphine Daae, Madame. What is your name Madame." I look at her, not wanting to keep on her Madame.

She walked over to a small stool and brushed some stuff off, letting it fall to the floor. As she sat down, she let out a sigh, still looking me up and down.

"Isabel Branchet, but to ye call me Madame Branchet." Her words came out somewhat rough.

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Madame Branchet." She wanted to smile back, but Miss Branchet was not allowing for it to come out.

She shook her head and pointed at the room. "I need you to clean up this whole room before the afternoon and clean it up at the end of the day. ANd don't think about touching a needle or thread till it is up to my standards."

Turning my attention to the room, I look all around, realizing that there was so much more mess. I nodded and began to grab an apron and placed my head in a ponytail.

The fabrics were the first thing to wound up. Madame Branchet looked at me, surprised at my refusal of cleaning.

"What are ye, doin?" She looks at me as I quickly make way and put stuff away.

I place the fabric bundles sorted onto one side. "Well, you told me to clean, so I am cleaning? I am here to do a job, and it must get done."

I turn towards her, smiling at her.

Kill her with kindness; no reason to gain any enemies here.

Madame Branchet was surprised by my attitude. "Should ye not be pertestin or sayin ye hands should be used for sewin or somethin pertentious like that."

I stopped looking at my hands.

Why would I say that? In my other life, I would often be unable to touch nor move on my own without some sort of protest from another party.

I was finally able to do whatever I wanted, and I was finally feeling normal.

I would never give that up.

My hands could now be used to help others.

Making Papa his teas to see him smile. Paying for Christine's education and making beautiful dresses. I could use it for others and not just one instrument.

I may have a love-hate relationship with the piano, but my hands are one thing I am learning to use once again.

I clenched my hands, looking at her with a determined look. "I am willing to mess up my hands because there are people more important right now." I placed a smile, and I was filled with determination.

Madame Branchet was taken back by this and wanted to ask more questions, but I interrupted by me continuing to clean.

I would see her working on some costumes as she would look at me, cleaning the room. It was calming when I cleaned; maybe it was because I was in control of what I was doing.

Sweeping the floors seemed to be more problematic since the bristles were not be held together with tight enough.

I quickly picked it up and bound the individual lines with twine so it could sweep better. Once satisfied with how tight and effective it was going, I placed the string back into my pocket.

I could feel Madame Branchet green eyes looking at me, confused at what I had just done.

Turning around, I smile. "It is to make the bristles tighter to sweep more effectively."

She nodded, acting like her answer wasn't satisfied, and went back to the costumes.

Grabbing a rag, I began to wipe down the floors while not messing up the wood.

So I have come to the opera house three years earlier than when Christine is supposed to come. I also have met Erik before Christine.

The plot of the book was all over the place, but it was still on track. I would become Erik'sErik friend and become the bridge to both him and Christine, but what about Raoul.

No, he should probably be aborad based on his parent's request.

I nodded as I began to sweep up the floor, which seemed to alert Madame Branchet.

Everything was in place, and my next mission was to develop a friendship with Erik. That would stop his destruction and his heartbreak of being alone.

Should I probably go to the Chapel tonight to see if he will be there?

What other places would he be seen?

"What took ye girls so long," Madame Branchet seemed angry.

I tried my best not to turn around, making sure I would not have to deal with her wrath.

"Miss Daae," her voice rings out, looking at me.

I turn around to see her looking at me. "Yes, Madame." My curls began to frizz up, and I could see that I was sweating a bit.

However, the room looked much better; the fabric was packed away, and the floor was nice and clean. However, now only two tables were left.

I saw three women next to Madame Branchet. They were rather plain-looking compared to her. However, it almost seemed that they were blurry.

They all had smiles. "Is this our new assistant?" They all gathered around me. They were somewhat taller than me, which was no surprise.

I was still young and only turning sixteen, and I knew I would grow taller.

I curtsey at them. "Hello, my name is Delphine Daae."

They all began to talk to me, telling me their names, but my brain could not register their names as if they were not supposed to be known for some odd reason.

"You have done such a good job, Delphine. I can barely recognize the place." one of them said.

I smiled brightly, happy at their response. We chatted for a bit before the women started to work around the room, getting the clothes.

It was much easier to understand where everything was who worked where. I studied each one of them and how they worked while I cleaned, making sure not to mess with their stations too much.

"Daae?" Madame Branchet called out to me as she was sewing some clothes.

I quickly rushed over to her, putting the rag in tha bucket and off to the side where it would not fall.

"Yes, Madame Branchet," I said softly. I was getting tired of saying her name over and over again, almost like a musical box on repeat.

"If you clean up your hands, you can go and pick up those clothes over there and mend them." She darted her green eyes to a pile of clothes in a corner near one of the girls. I smiled for practically the whole morning. I was just cleaning and not to be ungrateful, but I was getting exhausted from doing it.

Making my way to a nearby sink, I washed my hand and dried them. I also went towards the clothes and made sure my area was neat and clean.

One-side for the completed and one for the ones being done. I looked at the fabric of every one of the dresses tha were there.

I began to make my way to the thread used for most of it and placed it on the desk. I then set the clothes that would be used for the thread first.

Placing a small thumbnail on my thumb, I take a deep breath and look at the work.

The thread went to the needle, and off it went. Fixing dresses was very similar to that of playing the piano.

Rhythm had to be made and the precession, and just like the piano, I got lost in it. Each one was precise, and I made sure not to prick my finger.

The dresses and the men vest were not that hard to fix, but the pile masses forming was what caught me off guard. Placing the last one down, I look up to find the sun setting.

Looking around, I could see candles beginning to be lightened by one of the three women.

One by one, they began to leave for dinner until Madame Branchet and I were the last people there.

I walked over there quietly because she was so focused on taking measurements of a fabric. The night soon began to be accompanied by the sound of the bustling of people walking by.

"Madame Branchet, everyone seems to be leaving for supper? Would you like me to bring you something light so you can continue working?" I stared at her waiting for a response, but she said nothing for a while.

"Madame Branchet," I say again, somewhat louder.

Her green eyes look at me, blankly. "What?" She looked bothered by me, which was not a good sign.

"Would you like me to bring you something light so you can continue working?" I say this time quieter, afraid that she might yell at me again.

She shook her head. "No, ye go ahead and eat. Then quickly come back since ye need to clean up the room afterward." Her voice trailed off as she moved her hand, signing for me to leave. She looked away, snipping the fabric and putting pins to mark it.

I nodded and made my way out of the room, only looking back once to see the candle's flame glow brightly and almost made it seem as if her hair was also brightening up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break I was finishing up "Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince (Book 1)
> 
> I want to thank you for reading this, and do not be shy to comment.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	6. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

## Chapter 6: Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Making my way down, I had bumped into Meg, who seemed to be looking for me. Her beautiful hazel, clear eyes looked at me and brightened.

I smiled, “Meg, what are you doing here?” I looked at her from the top of the stairs, knowing I probably looked messy.

“I was coming to get you,” she says. Meg stood below me as messy as I was. However, she glowed from her messiness.

I went down the stairs and lent out my arm for her to hold. She looked and smiled, happy to grab my arm. Her arms squeeze my own, and we make our way to the dining hall once more.

She reminded me somewhat of Chrissy when we would go out on picnics. Sadly most of them were interrupted by Raul and his ugly face.

I scrunched my face up, bittered by an inability to spend much alone time with her. Which was even more perfect was Christine was so heartbroken that Raul had not kept in touch.

Meg noticed this and slightly my arm to question.

Looking at her, all my ailments had fallen from my face. It was like a cleansing bath that had washed over me.

Speaking of a bath, I needed one badly after this.

Making our way to the dining hall, I found empty spots. The ballerinas looked up and were excited to see me.

It was nice to be part of a group. In my younger years, I would often envy people who had friends to go to at lunch. I was often excused from lunch by my parents to practice the piano, which caused me to miss many moments like this.

After grabbing bread and some soup, I went over to the table with Meg. They began to talk about their practice and how tired they were from Madame Giry’s practice.

“How was your first day,” one of the older ballerinas asked. Everyone now stared at me or had the ears toward my direction to hear me.

I put down my soup, looking at them. “It wasn’t so bad except.” I lean towards the table, almost whispering. “Except for how messy it was.”

The girls all laughed and nodded at my statement.

“Last year, when we were doing A Midsummer Dream, I was stepping in absolute filth,” her voice regarded disturbed shivering from the memory.  
The other ballerinas agreed. “I went there, and there was a rat.”

“Noo,” some of the girl voices cried out.

Everyone’s face went along with her own. I laughed at their funny faces, and they laughed with me.

“So how is Madame Branchet. I heard she was as bad as Madame Giry.” She turned to Meg with an apologetic look. “No offense Meg.”

Meg shook it off. “None taken, imagine being her daughter.”

Everyone laughed at that statement.

After finishing my soup, I began to talk. “She seems really nice. Stern but nice.” Their eyes were all on me, surprised about this statement. Also disappointed about the lack of gossip I had.

Why was it weird for her to be nice?

She has not hit me or really insult me, so to me, she was nice. Allowed me to actually sew and not just be a maid, which I don’t mind. Work is work

As we finished our supper, the other girls went on their way to bed. At the same time, I went back to work.

Going up there, I see an amazing vest halfway made. Madame Branchet seemed to be finishing up.

“Are you leaving already, Madame Branchet,” I said to her somewhat loud.

She jumped a bit. “Child ye scared me. Yes, ey will be leaving now. Do not touch the vest and most of all.” She walked over with her cane and handed me a key with twine wrapped around. “Lock up when ye are done.”

She began to walk past when I stopped her.

“Wait, what is this key for the room?” I was somewhat excited by the key.

She nodded and crossed her arms. “Yes. Every mornin ye must open up and clean. Then close up every night after cleanin.” Her fiery red hair glowed, and I smiled widely.

This much responsibility and only on my first day. I would be climbing the job ladder soon.

I said brightly, holding the key to my heart. “YOu can count on me, Madame Branchet.”

She nodded, surprised by my response. “Eh, yes, go and finish up and don't stay up too late.” She shook her head to the broom.

I nodded and quickly made my way over, pulling my hair up once again.

“And, Delphine.”

I turn around to see Madame Branchet staring at me with a face trying to say something. I decide to help her out and respond.

“Yes?”

In a kind but firm voice, she said, “Ye did a good job on the mendin.”

I smiled happily at this praise. For once, I was praised for my mending on not my piano skills. It sent a warmth in my body. It made me felt pleased to know that I was good at other things. Clearly happy by my response, she began to walk away.“Anyways goodnight, see ye early mornin.”

She walked off, and I went back to my work, determined more than ever to complete my work.

Due to my cheerful mood, I began to hum a song that Christine would often sing. Coincidentally it was the angel of music song.

It was funny the first time I heard Chrissy hum it. I always thought it was strange that Christine had come up with the song instead of Erik.

A low booming voice had gone into the room. “You can sing?”

I jumped up, dropping my broom looking to the door. It was the Phantom, no Erik.

Erik stood there, tall and handsome.

Get it together; that is Christine, man.

Erik had his black hair slicked back and was freshly dapper. He wore a beautiful dark marron tux and an elaborate design shirt with a dark marron tie that matched it. His blue eyes looked at me, nervous at my reaction—the off-white mask only half on his face hiding his scar.

Wait!

I look like a mess, and I probably stink. Why did he have to see me like this?

“Oh, it is you, sir. You gave me an awful fright.” I picked my broom and cleaned up my hands.

His voice rang out, “Oh, I am sorry. This was a bad idea. I am going to…”

I lifted my hand and stopped him.

No, don’t leave. We just saw each other. Was I that bad looking right now.

“No, stay, I wouldn’t mind the company.” I pointed to a stool over in his general direction.

He was somewhat awkward at first but then finally decided to sit down. Erik looked out of place in the chair. He was too tall and looked like he was swimming in his limbs.

I wanted to laugh but held it in.

Getting back, I begin to pick up the dirt and put it in a bucket that I would empty in the morning so I would not have to leave the room.

“So how was the rehearsal,” I smiled mischievously, trying to see him squirm.

Erik looked at me, confused. “The rehearsal? wHat do you mean,” his hypnotizing voice rang out, confused by my question.

I looked at him, feigning confusion. “The rehearsal for the play; that is why you have your mask on still, right?”

His eyes widened. “Yes, rehearsal. It went well, just some minor problems and fixes.” His blue eyes did not look at me directly and more towards my direction.

I smiled, holding back my laugh. Putting the broom to the side, I began to grab a rag and place it on my shoulder.

“So how was your first day,” he asked curiously.

I nodded my head side to side. “It was good. Lots of cleaning, but good. I forgot how loose brooms could be. Had to fix that, but other than that, it went well.” I flashed my dark brown eyes at him, seeing him look away.

He looked at the broom and went to it. Picking it up, he looked at it and said the binds I had made to it.

“Seems much better now,” he seemed to by analyzing this.

I nodded proudly at my work.

Thank you, modern tv and commercialism.

“Yeah, I also want to gather some yarn to better mop the floors. I made a prototype back at my old home before moving to Paris.” I went down and found a piece of paper and began to draw out my plans.

He began to walk over to me, watching my plans eagerly.

“From a certain amount of yarn that is mixed with some fabric. I can easily lock in water to mop. I just need to find a way to drain it.” I began to cross my arms, looking back at my design.

If anyone would solve my problem, it could be him.

He was known to be a genius in architecture and had so much knowledge.

I continued to talk, looking at the paper, unaware of his facial expression. “ I have to ring it right now, but if something gets in my hand and cuts it, that could be bad.” I laughed at my own blabbering for a bit and began to turn back to him.

Erik was somewhat close to me, and his blue eyes shimmered. We held each other gaze, a silence going in between us.

His blue eyes were clear and muddled with hurt and pain. From his eyes, I could somewhat understand what he had gone through.

I turned away and cleared my throat. “Sorry, I rambled on.” I began to fold up the paper and put it in my skirt pocket.

He shook his head and stepped back a bit. “No, I was just quite fascinated. by your discussion.” He walked over to the other side, having the table in between us. “I do not think I have had such a conversation about turning yarm into...”

“A mop,” I interjected his conversation. He smiled and nodded at my statement.

“Yes, creating a mop. It is quite fascinating where di you come up with this idea.” He looked at me, waiting for my response.

I stopped thinking about what I should say.

I didn’t expect him to ask me about that what should i say. Think, women think!!

“I read it in a book back in my old house. I can’t remember the title,” I say in a smooth voice, hoping he would take my answer.

He gave s a small smile, which caused my heart to flutter.

A precious smile from Erik. The angels have blessed me.

“That is sad to hear. I would have love to know what it was called,” his voice said in a sulking manner.

Erik’s sulking was optimal for happiness. I must thank whatever angel had created this man.

I smile, hiding in my inner fangirling turmoil. “If I remember, I will tell you right away.”

I stared at him for a bit, taking in his face till I realized I was staring too much.

“I have to get back to cleaning,” I declared out loud, causing him to jump.

His hand reached the back of his head. “Oh, I am sorry I must have distracted you.”

I shook my head. “It is fine; I rather have some conversation than nothing. Strong minds come up with ideas, average minds discuss events…” I smiled, turning to him.

“And stupid people discuss people, “ he finished my sentence looking at me.

I nodded my head. “Yes.”

We looked at each other once again, our eyes looking at one another.

“Socrates,” he said in his calming voice.

I nodded, smiling a bit.

“Where did you learn that from,” he said one eyebrow-raising.

“A book back at my old house,” I said simply, which was true.

Hw smiled, putting his hands on the desk. “You must like to read.” He inferred from my response.

I smiled sweetly, “I was often seen with a book in my hand before I started to work. I miss it sometimes.” My last words came out melancholy.

He sadly looked at me.

“But anything to help out my sister. That girl is going places.” I change the subject to bring up my sister—his true love.

He looked away and nodded. “Yes, your sister. How old is she, by the way?”

Erik’s voice was intrigued. I was happy to hear this.

“She is about the same age as me. We are actually twins, you know?” I stated happily excited that he was interested in knowing about Christine.

His blue eyes looked surprised. “Twin sister? I did not know that?”

I nodded, getting back to cleaning the tables almost done with the work.

“I am going to visit her soon once the weekend arrives. Hopefully, she can serenade me with her lovely voice.” I sighed happily, looking up to see his reaction.

He smiled with his charming grin. “If it is anything like your voice, I think it will be lovely.” Erik’s eyes twinkled at me.

I could not hold my emotions, and my face went slightly red from this flattery.

It is just a compliment; knock it off with being so flustered. Go back to talking about Christine.

“Well, thank you. But I am a pale comparison to her.” I do my best to recover from this praise.

He shook his head, “FOr being a pale comparison, I do still think that little hum of yours was beautiful.”

Stop it with your charmingness. You need to save that up for Christine.

“Thank you, and my sister made it up when we were younger. It was based on a story.” I looked at him becoming tranced.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I was melting like putty.

“Umm, I am going to need to close up now. So I am going to have to lock up now.” I began to mumble out as we were both entranced with each other presence.

Shaking his head, he took the hint.

“Ah, yes, I should probably be getting back to my...sleeping quarters. I had a lovely conversation Miss Daae.”

I smiled, “Please call me Delphine. I sound old being called Miss Daae.” My voice rang out to him.

He smiled, “Yes, goodnight Delphine.”

I responded in kind, gentle manner. “Goodnight, Sir.”

Erik begins to walk out the door, and I could see his figure fade away as I close up the room making my way to my room once again.

This time still flustered from his compliment, which made me squeal like a little girl in my pillow during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what I would do to be in her shoes
> 
> Come back tomorrow to see what happens.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and vote!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Learn To Be Lonely

## Chapter 7: Learn To Be Lonely

Delphine.

A beautiful and unearthly voice called out to me.

Delphine?

I tossed and turned, unsure of what the voice was, but it was similar to the one I heard the first time.

A blurry vision of a woman stood before me. Her dark chocolate curls floated in the air like water, and her skin glowed. However, I could not see her face.

Delphine.

I reached my hand s out to her, afraid of her leaving.

"No, don't leave! Not yet!" I run after the voice as she floated away, making the light vanish with her.

Opening my eyes, I sit up to feel cold sweats coming down my face, surprised by this dream.

What was that?

Pressing my hands against my eyes, I begin to calm myself down. Putting down my hands, I sniffed myself and somewhat gagged.

Looking around, I look around in one of my drawers to find something. I soon felt cold metal against my hands. Pulling it, a small metal round circle is now in my hand. I open the lid to find a watch ticking.

It was shiny and beautiful and looked well kept.

4:15 read on the watch, and I press against the engraving.

"To My Love, Gustave Daae"

This was a pocket watch I was given after Papa's death. Apparently, it was a watch given to him by his wife.

I couldn't really call her mother since I do not really remember how she was, and Delphine's memories were very vague.

I placed the watch back inside the drawer since it seemed pretty valuable to Papa.

Walking to the bathroom, I saw a tall wooden bucket with a drain in it. At first, I thought it was to clean the laundry but looking at it closer; I think it was a bathtub.

How do i drain it?

I tilt my head confused at what I should do. Maybe if I get a bucket and a small cup, I could quickly clean myself while not taking too long.

Grabbing a small tin, and running the water into the bucket. The water wasn't going to be hot, so I was fine with that.

I went back to my room and opened up my small box hidden in a rag bag. It was a small light yellow soap that had a slight smell of roses.

It was a connotation I had made and perfected. Turns out in Delphine memories, she would make soaps and lotions to sell on the roadside while her father and Christine would sing for money.

Her products did not sell for much since she did not have a big grasp of making it.

With my knowledge of the modern world and Delphine's memory of how to make it, we were a great duo.

I had also made a small amount of shampoo and conditioner that would be great for my hair. However, it still needs to be improved.

I then laid out some clothes that I would use to wear for today.

It was a black and white plaid dress with a white apron. I had learned not to wear white like yesterday.

Pouring the cold water, I jump up somewhat and quickly bathe so I would not have to feel the coldness of the early morning air too. Washing my hair and brushing my teeth, I quickly grab a cloth to dry myself after i had finished cleaning.

Putting on my undergarments, I begin to put on my clothes and place my hair in a nice hairstyle that was out of my face and easy to work with.

I began to clean up my room and put everything away. Walking to the drawer on the other side of the room, I place the key that Madame Branchet gave me over my neck and letting it hang on my chest.

Looking at the small mirror, I began to fix my face and make sure I was presentable before getting dirty.

A flash of my past memory had broken through, showing my mom smacking my face putting on lipstick.

"Do not waste your time being pretty; you are only good for one thing."

The memory vanishes, and I stare at my face.

I felt my whole body sink. This was not my face but rather the face of another person. Had I stolen this face from the original Delphine? Or had she stole it from Christine.

Shaking my head, I fled from these dark thoughts.

My mission was about Christine and Erik, not me.

I made my way out of the room, being quiet not to wake anyone up. In front of the door, I unlocked the room and opened the door. The room was already clean from last night, so there was not much to do.

It had changed drastically from when I first met and was now workable.

Lifting up my sleeves, I begin to work on an organization system for everyone to understand.

I went from colors to certain fabrics, placing a separator with different colors to show one is silk, wool, cotton, etc.

"What are ye doin," Madame Branchet voice had echoed through the room.

I turned to her, giving her a smile, "Morning Madame Branchet. I am just organizing the different fabrics and putting a divider to show which is which."

I turned to her and looking out the window. It was still dark, but I could tell that morning was coming soon.

Her face was shocked, and she seemed puzzled by my statement. Madame Brancet had grown flustered then she turned to the room. Her emerald eyes opened wide.

"Did ye clean up this whole room by yourself," she said in a shocked tone.

I make my way to her, nervous that she was upset about how I had clean the room. "Did I do wrong," I asked?

Was it not clean enough?

I wring my wrist, anxious about her response. Her green eyes stared. at me

"No...no! It is bloody immaculate, actually. Are yeh sure yeh did this all by yourself?"

I nodded, sighing in relief.

"Of course, I did it by myself. It did take longer than i hoped. But I am happy with the result." I puffed up my chest proudly at what I had done.

Satisfied with my response but baffled at what she saw, she began to make her way to her workshop.

The sun was beginning to rise soon, and I really wanted to see it on the roof. However, I was afraid of asking Madame Branchet if I could go up and watch it.

I gathered up the courage, afraid I would miss it. "Umm, Madame Branchet, would it be possible if I could be excused for a few moments to watch the sunrise."

Madame Branchet look out the window and waved her hand, and I dashed off quickly. I then saw a spiraling staircase going upwards and open the door, and found myself on the top of the roof.

The cold morning air hit my face and set my dress flying a bit. I hold down my dressmaking sure it did go up.

I saw the night sky lighting up the sky. Quickly i went to the edge where I could get a better view. The sun began to rise up, and the light twinkled in my eye.

In my other life, I never really enjoyed life; it was practice, work play, practice, work, and play.

A love-hate relationship from playing the piano created by cruel people. I hated having to go around playing that stupid piano, but I loved it, for, at the same time, I created such masterpieces.

In my mind, no one else could produce these masterpieces better than me. I viewed myself as a tragedic artist.

I gave up on the piano for a while and would have a panic attack every time I had witnessed one.

I had finally claimed my own independence and leave from my parents, and pianos were no longer part of my life. In fact, I thought it would never be part of my life.

Until I found him.

At first, it was the books: explaining a tragic man burdened by the same pains of parents; however, he learned how to outgrow and invest himself in his music. This man who I viewed the same as my own.

From that point on, I had touched the piano after so many years and made a career in it. I had sought help and learn to forgive my parents.

And it was not easy; however, it was for him. Every piece I had conducted was to recover and to the man who had helped me change.

I knew he wasn't real, nor was he alive, but he was the only person who was really there for me and who i felt so close to.

I vowed if I could help him, I would because he had saved me without his knowledge. And now that I am in this world, I will make sure he receives his happiness.

I put my head down, sighing.

I was really a mess, but if it were for him, I would do anything.

Erik POV

I had come to the top of the rooftop every morning to watch the sunrise. To get a glimpse of the light before retreating into the darkness where I belonged.

As I opened up one of the gargoyles, a secret passage opened up to the top of the balcony. The sun had barely begun to rise up, but a sudden scent had come through my nose.

A scent of rose had enveloped my senses, which was strange since there were no roses on the roof.

There was someone on the roof. Turning towards the sunrise, a silhouette of a woman was enveloped in the sun rays.

The woman was like an angel being wrapped around the warmth of the sun.

Had i died and gone to heaven. Was my wretched soul forgiven for my sins?

My eyes became too blinded by this figure, and I turned away for a bit.

When I was able to regain my sight from this image, I see a girl with chocolate brown curls staring out into the sky.

I shifted in the shadows to get a better view while not wanting to be seen by this girl. I leaned to one of the gargoyles, looking at the woman's face.

My eyes widen at the realization of who this person was.

Delphine?!?!

Her dark, alluring brown eyes looked out, and I could feel a wave of bitterness about her.

I clutched my fist upset at whoever had caused her these pained expressions. How could such a young girl have so much pain?

I looked at more, causing something to snap, making a sound. Her face had turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Is anyone there," her soft angelic sound rang loudly.

I kept myself quiet, not looking towards her direction.

"Is that you, sir?" Delphine's voice seemed to chirp up a bit, but I could sense a worry in her tone.

Should I walk out, but the light was too bright, she may see my face. Touching my face, I felt my mask through my gloves.

Taking a deep breath, I had come from behind the gargoyle and saw her before me.

She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. I was surprised to see her smile. It was quite comforting to see this.

She was the only person who had greeted me with such a bright smile—a smile of an angel.

"My goodness, you scared me. Wait were you up here the whole time," she looked somewhat concerned for me.

It warmed my heart to know that she was concerned for me. This was a new feeling in which I had never experienced.

"Ah, no, not that long. I just came to watch the sunrise," I say in a calm voice, not wanting to alarm Delphine.

She began to walk closer, shrinking the distance between us.

"I didn't take you for the type that stared at the sunset, sir," her voice trailed off mischievously.

"Please stay back over there," I blurted out, frightened at the closeness that was between us.

She stood only a few feet apart. Stopping, she placed her hands behind her back.

She was going to leave screaming and find out that I was a monster—an abomination created from the darkest pits of hell.

"What is wrong?" she put her hand to her mouth, and a slow growth of red went on her face. "Is it because I smelled last night."

I quickly blurted out, confused at her conclusion. "No, it is not that. You smell fine. You actually smell quite nice right now."

I stayed stunned, realizing what I had just said.

She thinks I am a creep. A pervert that goes around sniffing people. Damn my loose lips.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" Delphine smiled, warm my heart. "Why don't you come into the light instead of acting all sneaky over there."

I hesitated at this statement but slowly went out. I could feel the warmth of the sun but stopped before I could feel it on my face.

She started to laugh, which took me by surprise. I think this was the first time I had heard her laugh.

Delphine covered her mouth. "I am sorry. Haha... it is just the way you slunked from behind the gargoyle, haha... was so dramatic."

Her laugh was contagious that made me laugh with her own. To me, this would be a mundane task, but I guess to someone else, it would be seen as ridiculous.

She had settled down from her laughing fit and breathed in with a huge smile. "Thank you for indulging in my laughing episode."

I shook my head. "It was my pleasure. You have a lovely laugh."

Delphine's position went stiff. "Uh.Thank you. You have a fine laugh yourself."

I was taken back by this statement and felt heat raised from my face.

What was this? Was I getting ill?

"Do you often come to the rooftop often to see the sunrise," she said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I responded back quickly, "Um, yes, I do. It is quite relaxing so early in the morning."

She smiled at my response, which brought me joy that I could make her smile. Whatever unfortunates had dawned on her, I was pleased I could wash them away.

She looked on the ground, wringing her wrists. "Well, if you do not mind, could I maybe...If it is not a bother, could I...Could I accompany you next time? To see the sunrise." Her words had ranged out, which had brought joy to my whole body.

I immediately respond, "Yes, of course, I would love the company. Especially lovely company such as yourself."

Her face grew red once again, which brought a smile to my face. This reaction had surprised me.

Why was I feeling like this for her?

She smiled nervously, "Good. That is good." her eyes shot open, suddenly realizing something. " My goodness, I have been out too long. I have to get back to work now. Goodbye, sir."

She soon walked off, and I wanted to run after her, but the thought of the sun revealing my true face made me watch as she ran away from me.

And somehow I was pained by this, but I had no idea why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> What is this? 
> 
> A new development?
> 
> Will the plot remain!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I will be taking a break and have a new schedule when this story is posted, which you will find in my page Monday.


	8. Little Lotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying your day. 
> 
> I listed below the schedule of when this story will be posted.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment

## Chapter 8: Little Lotte

Today was the day I would see my sister again. I ran around my room, getting everything ready to meet her. Sadly I could not give her my famous soaps since I had been busy working to do anything.

It was strange seeing my sister after a whole week, especially meeting Erik before her. The feeling of my intervention in this world was creating a sense of anxiety within me.

The last time I visited her, Christine seemed so down I decided to buy her something small since I got paid yesterday.

I had bought many flowers to make a bouquet for her: some lilies and pale pink roses. And one purple flower.

I had awoken early again today because of that same nightmare. My brain could not wrap around why these dreams were occurring. Was it a memory from Delphine or my own memory?

I put on a lovely dress with a pink belt and was off white with pink flowers all around.

Sadly, I would be unable to watch the sunrise with Erik today since the carriage ride would be leaving early. If not, I would walk to the Paris Conservatory, and that would take an hour.

Many times we would talk about books, music, or art. My mind was always filled with intelligence and knowledge that both the past and future collided. It was never a dull moment when I was conversing with him.

I began to walk out of my room after making sure I looked presentable. I looked at the spiral staircase, wondering if I should go up.

It would be rude to ditch him and not say anything. Grabbing my bag and flowers, I decided to make my way up the stairs.

Opening up the door to the rooftop, I could still see the night sky brightening up the sky. It never ceased to amaze me the bright stars.

I had seen the sky in New York, Los Angeles, and London, but nothing like this clear sky.

Maybe because there were no electrical lights hazing up the sky.

Before I could leave a note or something to apologize for my absence.

I could hear the sounds of shoes clomping. Turning around, I wonder who it may be.

Erik stood before me in his extravagant outfit as always. He wore a black jacket and a golden brown vest this time; his mask seemed new. His black-tie puffed out, and he appeared to be dressed up this morning.

Erik’s hair was nicely slipped back like always, but something was different. He seemed different.

“Sir, you are here early.” I smile, happy I could apologize for not seeing the sun with him. “And you are dressed to impress.” I smiled, looking at him.

He was a handsome man, and I knew Christine would hopefully get a fine husband if I could bring them together. And if all goes well, I would get an amazing brother in law.

Erik was taken back by my statement. I could see his eyes.

Wait, his eyes, I could see his eyes for the first time. I leaned in to see what colors it would be. Was it based on the book or the movie?

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” I frowned, feeling upset that I created such a reaction from him.

Erik did not speak, but I could tell I made the air awkward. I wrung my wrist, hoping I could think of something.

I looked up at him, trying to get my point across before I was going to leave. “Um...I just came up here, and I was going to leave a note or something?” I chuckled, trying to make the conversation light and quick.

“A note,” he smiled, his eyebrow lifting.

I nodded. “Yes, but as you can see, you caught me off guard. I was going to apologize for being unable to watch the sunset today?” My eyes look up at his own.

I could catch a glimpse; it was blue and green. A mixture that was never one color and seemed as if it was mixing with one another.

It was intriguing and captivating.

“I am actually going to visit my sister today and would love to watch the sunrise, but I need to catch a carriage ride.” I then began to get a flower from my basket.

It was a single purple Hyacinth.

Erik reached out, grabbing the flower slightly, gliding his glove over my own. He held the flower and smiled.

Traditionally he always reminded me of a rose kind of person, but he had a new air about him besides the Hyacinth.

I smiled at him, “The flower is supposed to represent.”

“An apology.” he chuckled out.

I nodded, not at all surprised that he would know this. It was funny to think he wouldn’t say.

“Yes, that is exactly correct. How did you know?” I looked up at him in his clear blue, green eyes.

He seemed happy at my praise. “Yes, well, I would often read books about flowers and their meanings?”

I understood entirely what he meant.

“I was the same way. I was not always too fond of the outdoors, like my sister.” I laughed, remembering the summers with Christine and Papa. “Christine would go out and play in the sun as I stayed in the comfort of the home reading books and studying.” I trailed off with a smile.

Erik’s eyes looked at me with a soft and caring look. He smiled, looking at my expression.

In a warm voice, he said, “You love your sister deeply.”

I turned my gaze towards him. This was my chance to get him to be more interested in Christine. My act will go down as being the best wingman of the century.

I smiled, sincerely looking at his eyes. “Oh, I love Christine ever so much. To me, she is like the warm sun. Always radiating heat revolving others around her to touch her glow.”

Erik seemed to smile at my description, which I took this as a great sign of me fulfilling my duty. However, it did feel a little wrong pitching my sister like this.

Maybe I should bring him up to Christine?

“What about you?” He said to me.

I looked at him, surprised. “I beg your pardon?”

Erik came closer to me. Which, in turn, caused me to be astonished.

“You. What about you?” He looked at me, kneeling over the edge, looking out.

I stood there, confused at his question. I went over to his side, keeping us somewhat apart.

“I am not sure what you mean?” I look out to the night sky, still not being touched by the sun.

Erik chuckled a bit. “Come now. You clearly have vast intelligence. A great understanding of music and science. As well as flowers.” He pointed at my basket.

I became slightly embarrassed by his word.“Well, I would not say I have a vast amount of intelligence,” I laughed a bit, playing off his statement.

Erik shook his head. “No, Delphine, be honest,” his voice went serious.

I was taken back by his serious tone as well as his sudden interest in me.

“Hmm...if my sister is the warm sun, I think I would be. The obvious would be a moon, but I do not feel like my presence is as cool and charming as the moon.” I laughed, thinking about it.

Erik’s face was confused, “I do believe I asked for what you are, not what you are not?” He said in a stern but amused tone.

I laughed, “I am getting to it. Hmm, I might say I am the northern star.” I looked at him, please, with my answer.

He was confused, looking out to the sky. It was nice that he had begun to open up to me. To be so comfortable.

I think it was because I was not his muse that I was not part of the whole plot that I could see this side.

“The northern star,” he repeated.

I nodded, smiling, “Yes, the northern star.” I look towards the sky. “Now, I have to go, my mysterious friend, before I am left to walk.”

Erik immediately jolted up, “Friend?” His face was confused by this statement.

I looked at him and smiled. “Yes, sir, we are friends. Even though I would like to call you a name besides, sir.” I raise my eyebrow, wondering if he would give in.

He stayed quiet.

I took this as a sign that he was not ready, which I would expect since it has only been a week since we have known each other.

I raised my hands in defeat.

“I will cease my inquiry today, but the truth is its own reward.” I smiled, walking off.

I could hear him laugh as he uttered the words, Plato.

I begin to quickly make my way to the streets to get a carriage to drop me off near the Paris Conservatory.

I closely-held my bouquet and had my own concussion fo pepper spray to splash any mean who were feeling “Friendly.”

The carriage began to slow down as people began to get off. Looking out, I look at a familiar corner and begin to get off from the carriage.

I dusted any dust or grime on my dress and began to make my way to the Paris Conservatory. A tall building with many windows and the sound of pianos going through the hall.

The insides were filled with white paint freshly coated. Light displayed throughout the window. It was clean and up to standard, everything you would expect. I headed to the finance office to give in the money I had saved up.

A grumpy man was slumped doing papers. Not looking up at me.

“What are you doing here, Christine Daae?” The man spoke out harshly.

I gave a placenta smile to the clearly rude man. “No, Monsieur, it is me, Delphine Daae. I am here to pay for this month.”

His demeanor brightens up, and he put on his business facade. “Ah, Madame Delphine, I am so sorry it is just that you and your sister.”

I place my hand up. “Yes, I know? Here is the payment of two hundred francs.”

I place him the bag, and the coins jingled as it hit the floor. His greedy eyes smiled at the money. His fat fingers began to count each coin, and when happy with the amount, he smiled.

“Always a pleasure, Madame Delphine. And might I say your figure is looking lovelier as ever.” He licked his dry crusty lips.

I did my best not gag from this action; he was the one who had been very kind to my sister and I situation.

“Is my sister in her room Monsieur,” I said in my forced smile.

He nodded, upset about me, not reciprocating his disgusting remarks. Nakig=ng my way out, I go up another flight of stairs. I could see Ballerinas prancing around. Their skills were formidable but not as great as the ones at the opera.

As I begin to get to one of the break-offs, I found a hall of dorms. Some of the doors were opened, and young girls ran past me as I start to make my way to Christine’s room.

Reaching the second to last dorm, I see that the door was open. The shinning sun had lit in the mid-afternoon the window, and I could see a girl with beautiful curls and vibrant eyes staring out. Her body was slender, and she looked as fragile as porcelain.

“Christine,” I called out to the women.

She turns her attention towards me and smile.

“Delphine,” my darling sister smiled, looking at me. As if she saw a shining star, her northern star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my schedule till further notice!  
> Monday: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2  
> Tuesday: To Save You I Will Die  
> Wednesday: Is It Okay To Love The Villainess  
> Thursday: The Girl With The Blue Eyes  
> Friday: SURPRISE  
> Saturday: To Save You I Will Die or Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2  
> Sunday: OFF


	9. Wandering Child

## Chapter 9: Wandering Child

Delphine POV

She began to make her way from the center of the room to me. Each step more graceful than the next.

Her arms wrapped around me, our height perfectly matched. I smelled sunshine and slight chalk on her.

“My dear Chrissy, how are you doing. Let me get a good look at you,” I said in a happy tone.

I cupped my hands, looking at her face.

Christine looks well. She is being well-fed and has a nice complexion.

This action did not amuse her, but she knew it was out of love.

“Do stop that. I am not a child,” she said, somewhat bothered.

I looked into her eyes, “As a matter of fact, sister, you are still a child, and I do it out of love.” kissing her forehead, letting my hands go.

She smiled a bit then went gloomy.

“Chrissy, what is wrong,” I asked in a soothing tone.

She began to sit on her bed, looking down at her hands. “It is just that,” her voice trailed off. “Oh, Delphine Raoul had not responded to any of my letters. Ever since Papa’s death.” She paused, now being even more somber.

I sat down on the bed, holding onto her hand, comforting her.

“Well, ever since then, he has not responded. It is like I have lost another person altogether,” Her voice echoed out in pain.

I squeezed her hand, tilting her face towards my own.

“Hey, you have not lost anyone. You have me. You are a smart and beautiful person that does not need the likes of Raoul.” I scowled at his name.

Christine should end up with Erik, not Raoul. He is going to ruin her with his bland personality and flirtatious behavior.

Christine smiled, but it was still somber. I grabbed my basket and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

Filled with pale pink roses and lilies wound up.

“For my Prima Dona,” I smiled.

She grabbed the flowers, her smile radiating. Pressing her nose against the flowers, she began to sniff it.

“What do these flowers mean today, Delphine?” She was always excited to learn new things.

I reached into my basket and placed a book behind my back. “I don’t think I should tell you?”

She scrunched up her face, upset. “Why now will you not tell me?”

I smiled at her anger... I then revealed the book.

“Because you can find them yourself? I bought this the other day?” I beamed in pride.

Christine grabbed the book and looked at the cover. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big squeeze.

“Thank you, Delphine! You are the best sister,” her voice sang out.

It was great to see her so happy. Sometimes I often forget that this world was not a movie or some fairytale in a book.

Christine was real, and she had doughnuts and worries. As well as inspiration and goals. She was so full of life.

Even more, I believed that Raoul’s presence would suffocate her. She was not meant to be in a cage.

That is why I was even more sure that I was doing the right thing by setting them up. Erik deserved her after all the hardship he had gone through and the same with Christine. She had gone through so much pain that no child should go through.

They could be there for each other comforting one another.

“So I got a new job,” I smiled at her.

She looked upset.

“What happened to the other one,” her voice calm but somewhat annoyed. I could see her light brown eyes glimmer and her curls swaying in disapproval...

I think it was true what they told you about twins. Her mind was somehow connected to my own, and I can sense what she was about to say.

I shrugged up my shoulders, tending to the flowers.

“They look like they may need some water,” I try to distract from her question. “You know the flowers, although separate together, mean sisterly love.”

“Delphine,” her voice grew angry. I could see that look she was having, but i dare not meet my gaze to her own. She was beginning to tap her foot.

“Once you read that book, you will get a better understanding,” I smile and laughing now, wringing my wrists.

“Delphine,” she such in a much angrier turn.

My body reacted and jumped. Christine’s face went calm; she knew that I was somewhat sensitive to yelling.

She believes that it has to do something with one of my jobs I worked at, but in fact, it was from my other life.

My memories of my other time had somewhat affected this body. It was at certain times that my body would go into a fragile state. I was able to control it, but at other times I went into crying fits.

I believed this body could not handle the stress of my memories.

“I am sorry, Delphine, but this is the second job this month. What happened to the boutique job you were in?” She crossed her arms, waiting for my answer.

“The boss was a snob trying to get his hands in somewhere he doesn’t belong,” I said bitterly.

My body shook at the thought—the hands of the slimy prick.

“What did you do?”

Christine did not understand that the things that men do should never be done. However, she was stuck in this idea of how life should be.

“I may have broken his arm,” I said, moving over to another area.

“Delphine, you know you are not supposed to be hurting people. What if he called the police! They would have thrown you in jail,” her voice was angry but filled with worried.

“This job is different, Delphine; it is in an Opera. I could probably get you a job there in a few years if all things fall into place.

I smiled at her putting my hands on her arms. Slightly squeezing them to comfort her.

“It is fine; it was a small break beside the officers cleared me.”

Her eyes open wide, and I knew i had slipped up.

Christine, although resemble that of an angel, could have a loud and powerful voice.

“The cops Delphine Daae you are not alone in this world. I am here too, and you can’t go gallivanting like you are an only child. Why are you so selfish.”

Her face went narrow, and I knew that she was not willing to speak with me anymore. I had to give her some space even though I didn’t want to.

My heart ached a bit, and our short reunion was now bitter because of my actions.

I nodded my head.

“I will see you next week Chrissy,” I said ina low tone beginning to make my way out of the room back to the Opera house.

Erik POV

She had come back from her trip, but I have no clue where she would be. I stood in my room, scribbling on sheet music.

The song she had sung was engraved in my head, and I had to put lyrics to that song.

The dark air and candle burned to flicker back and forth.

Similar to how I was feeling

My mind wandered, thinking of her how she thought about herself.

Her demeanor was that of a proud person; she had intelligence and a passion for knowledge. Everything about her caught my attention; she was different then other people.

Her eyes held a darkness that I have seen myself, but she somehow had overcome it. She was like me, but different.

“Northern Star,” I whispered out, giggling.

I could not think straight, upset by this paradox. My mind then recalled the first moment we had met.

I immediately grabbed my suit and began to fix myself up. Touching my face, I could not find my mask.

I began to panic, looking all around.

Then I saw it lying still on my piano unbothered. I sighed, finally calm for the fact it was back in my comfort state.

I began to walk off, making my way towards the Chapel. The people in the opera smelled of booze and piss.

It lured and retracted broken people. No one was ever changed.

Making my way towards the stairs, I could hear the slight sobbing of someone. I immediately began to walk faster, seeing if Delphine was hurt.

I slowly opened the door and found a single light lite. The moon glowing in from the outside.

The sobbing was quiet and subtle. It stopped once I made my entrance into the room.

“Delphine, it is me,” I say in a calming voice.

“Oh, hello, sir, what are you doing here,” her voice was quiet and shaky.

My body began to well up in anger, which was strange to me. I had never gotten so angry on another person’s behalf.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me get a candle to see you.” I make my way to the candle to light up the room.

“No,” she calls out. “I just want that one light for now. It reminds me of home. ”Her voice trailed off and emphasized on the word home. "And the moonlight is bright enough."

It was as if it was somewhere far away and nowhere to be seen.

My eyes were adjusted to the dark so I could see her figure now in the distance. She was like a child in the corner.

She wiped her face and made herself smile. “Thank you.” her eyes did not look at me, only at the ground.

I sat myself against the wall, and I was giving her some space sitting a few inches away. This was strange; the once lively and full of vigor woman was sitting in this child-like position.

I looked over to her seeing her eyes darting at her hands.

“Would you like to talk about it,” I looked at her trying to engage in conversation? I held my breath, afraid I was going to break her or make her run away.

She stared a little longer at the ground, not wanting to talk. I did not know how to talk to her or even make her open up.

My eyes widen, and I know what to do.

I began to hum the song I heard her sing the first time. She looked over to my side as I began to sing the tune. She looked at me.

“Where you learn that song,” she asked, staring at me.

I smiled, “you sang it when I had walked in the seamstress room.”

She nodded, letting out a smile.

It was good to see her smile.

“You remembered,” her voice showed signs of amusement.

“I couldn’t forget it. Something about it drew me to it,” I said to Delphine in a calm voice.

This was not a lie; somehow, this song had been stuck in my head.

She sighed.

“I went to visit my sister today,” she spoke out.

I nodded, “Yes, you told me about that.”

Her shoulders began to calm down.

“I got into a fight with my sister.” Her hands began to wrap around her wrist.

“Was it bad,” I asked curiously into why.

From my knowledge, I had the best relationship. Yet right now, she seemed broken up about this person.

“Yes...no. You know the real reason I go to this job was that I was fired from the last one.” She said in a somewhat defeated tone.

“Did you steal,” i asked?

“No,” she sounded offended.

“ Then what could you possibly do besides be hardworking,” I smiled at her.

She gave me a nervous grin. “I may have broken my boss’s arm.”

My eyes widen, surprised by this information. I laughed, shocked by this news.

She stared at me.

I looked at her, seeing she was not joking.

“Wait, you are serious.” I looked up at her shifting my body to her. “What happened?”

She turned her stare to the wall. I could sense that she was angry.

“He tried to put his hand where it should not belong. It was not the first time he did it, but I grew tired that day since he garnished my wages. I then may have accidentally pushed him causing him to break his arm.”

I laughed at her statement. Her idea of breaking someone’s arm was strange. Oh, how innocent she was.

She looked at me strangely, “It is not funny.” Her eyes now stared at me.

Only me.

I smiled, “I am sorry, Delphine, but you accidentally pushed a man you didn’t really break his arm. It was an accident.”

She shook her head. “No, I caused his arm to break,” she said in a clear tone.

I looked at Delphine, staring at her eyes. “Did you grab your hands onto his arm and apply enough pressure to cause his arm to break.”

She paused, shaking her head. “No, but I caused him to get his arm broken.”

I smiled, “Delphine, you are the most intelligent but naive person I have ever met.”

She frowned. “You know, giving a compliment then insulting, is not very endearing.”

My heart began to race had I caused her to hate me. Did she realize the monster I was?

She then laughed, “Calm down; I was just messing with you?”

I looked at her.

“Messing with me. What does that mean?”

Her eyes widen, and she began to wring her wrist again. “Uh...means joking or teasing in a friendly manner. You know, with friends.”

Her face began to blush, and I smiled at this reaction.

“Friends,” I said, smiling at the thought of having her as my friend.

She smiled with me, “And friends tell each other their names.”

I stopped hesitantly at what she had said. I took a deep breath; it was true that she had told me more information than I had said in our meeting.

She held many secrets, and I think she could keep this.

“I was just messing,” before she could finish, I spoke out.

“Erik, my name is Erik,’ I looked at her.

She smiled in both shock and happiness. “Erik, that is a nice name.”

I looked forward, smiling. We spent the rest of our time just sitting in the dark with the one candle lighting the room, but it was not as lonely as before. With Delphine here, it felt almost comfortable.

I put my hand against my chest. I wonder what this feeling met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> What is this emerging new feeling! Find out soon
> 
> Yes, the time has come. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece the next time I post; there will be a time skipped.
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Twisted Every Way

## Chapter: 10 Twisted Every Way

"Ma lutine (English translation: My elf/ my pixie), what are you doing? We are going to miss the party," Meg, with her vibrant hair swaying and slight makeup on her face. She was taller with age and had turned into a beautiful woman.

She had a slight sweat on her brow from working all night. Her feat was somewhat bare with her shoes in her hands.

Luckily I did not have to be on my feet like her all the time.

I sat on a chair, putting together. Some of the skirts had broken during tonight's performance. It was strange thinking about it.

I had spent almost two years here, and it was going well.

Christine and I had made up, but I could feel her slowly drifting apart, which caused me to worry. She told me to visit her less and less, which resulted in me now only visiting her once or twice a month.

It had caused me heartache, but I believed that my overwhelming pressure on her would cause her to hate music.

I did not want to make the same mistake others had. Yet, I wish Christine did not have to push me away.

She had become very secretive this past month. I was unsure of the reasoning why, but it was getting to be too much.

Surprisingly everyone began to warm up to me, and I felt like a real family with everyone. Madame Giry reminded me of an Aunt strict but sweet.

Meg, the girl who was waiting for me, began to walk towards me, looking at what I was sewing.

It was already October 11th, my 18th birthday.

I planned to spend the day with Christine today. I would go all out and get her a cake and a new dress, but Christine wanted to spend it with her school friends. Which made sense; she was growing older and was being independent.

It was still sad to think she didn't want me at her 18th birthday.

My other birthdays, when spent with Christine, were always the best. I had never really liked my birthday since it was never really celebrated. This year would be the first time I did not celebrate since I got here.

Throwing myself into work, I tried my best to forget this fact.

It was a great thing that we were working on the Holiday performance as well as the play we were performing now, the Tempest.

"What are you doing," she asks in a voice full of curiosity. Her light brown eyes are looking around at my stitching.

I smiled, "One of the sugar plum fairies outfits had been broken during fitting."

My hands quickly went up, and the hole was now unnoticeable.

Her eyes showed brightly. "Ma lutine, your hands are so lite and quick; how are you able to do that?"

I smiled at her revealing the outfit, "Magic!"

We both began to laugh. Meg grabs my arm and tries to take me out of the room. I stopped her from taking me forward.

"I can't yet; there are so many dresses that I have to complete." I pointed to the outfits behind me, pilling.

She crossed her arms over her chest. The pile of clothes did not amuse her.

"You have been working tirelessly for so long. Take a break; you have been working none stop this whole time," she said in an irritated tone, upset with me.

It was none stop in the entertainment world.

I, of course, never really took into account the background events that have to take place. It was like looking like the strings being pulled by a marionette.

And it was great to know that I helped the marionette moved.

Apparently, this party was to celebrate the end of the first show. It was something small, but it was an accomplishment.

They were throwing a bigger one in a few days from now when we finished our performances. It was all last minute, and I did not pay any attention to any of the other people who had planned. They wouldn't allow me, anyway.

I turned to Meg, who smiled brightly.

Sighing, I finally respond, "Let lock up, and then we can go." I begin to make my way out.

"Where are you going," she looked confused.

I looked at my outfit how it had pins and messed up patches. My working dresses were filled with patches of fabric.

It was fine for a party since it was nothing formal.

"Going to the party, didn't you want me to do that," I said, confused.

She shook her head, surprised by this statement. It was as if she heard someone say that the sky was actually green.

"No. No, no, you have to take a shower and put on a whole new outfit," she said in a clear and demanding tone.

I honestly was surprised. She quickly began to take me out, and I was unable to close the door.

"Meg, I need to lock the door!" I called to her, but she was committed and had already led me to my room.

Opening my room, I entered the bathroom to find a tub filled with warm water. I turned to her, confused.

Why was the water warm, and why was the tub filled?

She smiled brightly, handing me a towel and then telling me to take a shower quickly.

Luckily I had left a soap which was an apple. It was a new one I created and miked with small Gladiolus. They had a similar scent to a rose but more prominent.

I began to wash myself, making sure I was clean. I then began to put on fresh undergarments, which were now easier to get in and out of.

As I exited the bathroom, I could not find Meg.

"Meg," I asked, calling out the room.

Meg's beaming face came from the door.

She had a pretty pink dress that was both simple and elegant. sHe was done up and look quite pretty.

She quickly closed the door and brought her hands forward with brown paper and string.

I contorted my face, "What is this?"

Meg seemed ever so please by my mentioning of this item. "This is your birthday gift," she said, smiling in glee.

"My birthday gift," I look at her, still surprised.

She handed me the gift. I felt the loose layering of the bag in my hands. Slowly unwrapping, I could tell it was some sort of clothing.

Opening up, I see a beautiful blue dress that had a white top and golden embroidered into the outside along with the sleeves. And a golden waistband stood in the center of the dress.

It was the most beautiful and looked very expensive.

I widened my eyes, "Meg, where did you get this?" Looking up and down the stitching and the craftsmen of the dress was beautiful.

Meg clapped her hands, "Everyone chipped into getting it. Madame Branchet even sews some of the pieces on here to suit you."

I looked at the fabric; it was definitely high quality and something I had not seen in the sewing room.

"Where did you get this fabric, " I pulled up the sleeve showing it to her."

"My mother got it, but she didn't say where she got it. Something about an old friend," Meg said, pointing her finger to her chin.

Could it be?

I shook my head, not overthinking it.

She then turned her attention to me and began to help me put on the dress. It was beautiful and even more extravagant, but it felt wasted on me.

She then rushed me to the bed and began to fix my hair and makeup. After a while, I was getting bored of sitting on the bed as she had her way with doing up my face.

"Can I open my eyes now," I said impatiently to the obviously happy Meg?

She giggled, "Last touch, annnddd...done!"

Meg took a step back.

Opening my eyes, I stand up and look at Meg.

Her eyes opened wide.

"My goodness, Delphine, you look like a goddess!" She clapped proudly at her work.

"I do," doubtful of her comment.

She grabbed my hand, guiding me to the mirror. Staring into the mirror, I could see a beautiful tall woman with rosy cheeks and porcelain-like skin. Eyes dark brown but glossy and glossy brown curls that framed around my face perfectly.

I placed my hand on my face, surprised to touch it and see that this beautiful creature was me.

I laughed, "That is me!" My finger points to the mirror slightly.

Meg nods and sniffs me.

"You smell and look beautiful, Delphine. Honestly, you always were." She hugged me leaning her head into my shoulder.

I had changed so much from when I first arrived at the Opera. My body had gotten taller, and my body was more developed. This was nice since, in my former life, I had the body of a 10-year-old child.

There was nothing wrong with that. I actually did not really care about my body since I was constantly performing.

It was nice to feel girly and dressed up and care about how I looked.

I hugged Meg. "Thank you."

She hugged me back, but she did not know how happy I really was. It was nice to have a friend, a true friend.

She then looked at me, "Are you ready now."

I nodded, holding my hand into hers as we made our way down.

As I was excited from the stares, we made our way to the dining hall where everyone was. We stopped at the door as Meg insisted I put a blindfold on.

"What is this about," I asked, confused at what she was asking.

She smiled brightly, her light brown eyes filled with mischief.

"You will see," she said playfully.

Placing the blindfold on me, she led me inside. I was nervous as to what was happening.

"You could take it off now," she said in a bright voice.

Taking it carefully from my eyes, I lookout.

"Suprise!" A crowd of people yelled out to me, smiling and clapping. Everyone was here.

Madame Giry, the ballerinas, the stagehands, the seamstresses, Madame Branchet, and even the owner.

They had decoration around, and they all looked so festive in their outfits.

I placed my hand on my mouth, "I don't understand? What are you yelling surprise?" i widened my eyes. "Is there something behind me?"

I turned behind me, looking for something as everyone began to laugh at my actions.

Madame Giry smiled, "It is a surprise Birthday party for you, my dear."

All the ballerinas nodded.

"And you all put this together. For me?" I look in surprise at this action.

They all nodded.

"Ye have been a great worker. Punctually, hard-working, and diligent. Couldn't have asked for a better seamstress," Madame Giry smiled brightly.

A ballerina called out, agreeing, "Yeah, and you help us so much whenever we have problems with our dresses. You never scold us and are always happy to help."

The other ballerinas agreed happily.

"I agree too," said a stagehand. "You would often fix my clothes whenever I had a tear. No one has ever been so kind and smart as you.

I looked at the owner, "Even you, Monsieur?"

The man smiled, "Of course, ever since you came to the museum, you have been nothing been a great addition to this team."

My heart was touched and warmed by their actions.

Tears slowly weld up in my eyes.

Meg turned to me, "Are you alright, Delphine?"

I nodded, laughing.

"These are happy tears. Thank you so much, everyone!"

They all smiled, and the party soon began.

The party was filled with joy and music from the musicians that were fiddling on their violins.

I danced with almost everyone, happy to be in their company.

It was sad that Christine could not be with me, but these people's warmth showed me made up for this sad feeling.

I danced, ate and slightly drank a bit.

Meg had also drank a little, causing her to grow red in the face. Madame Giry was dancing with the owner elegantly.

Causing Meg and I to glance and giggle.

Madame Branchet had also danced around a bit and almost fell. She drank as well.

She began to challenge everyone to an arm wrestle match, which surprisingly she won every round.

I had even tried.

My hand fell flat onto the table. It hurt like hell.

Meg had no luck either, but I lasted longer than her, so I believed I won.

Everyone was happy and smiling and drinking.

A woman looking very angry in a pink puffy robe came out.

"What is this. We have a performance tomorrow, and I must rest my vocals," a loud screechy voice came out.

I turned to find a red-haired woman. It was Carlotta.

I had not really gotten along with her; in fact, she didn't know I existed. I was known to her as a needle girl.

Since I was not stealing her spotlight, it was obvious that she did not care about me. Which I was very pleased with.

The owner acknowledged this and clapped his hand, meaning it was the end of the night.

The night soon slowly drifted as we had to leave the party. Meg was already getting tired, and the ballerinas were all tired from dancing too.

"I will take Meg, "Madame Giry says, grabbing the somewhat tipsy Meg.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Delphine," she said in a slurred tone.

We both giggled as she was being dragged off.

"I will talk to you early in the morning," she said sternly to Meg.

As the scene began to clear, I decided to go to the chapel to say a little hello to my Papa.

Slowly walking, I began to make my way down the stairs. However, my attempts were somewhat scrambled by my own tipsiness.

I giggled, covering my mouth, not wishing to alert anyone.

Opening the door, the bright lights glisten, lighting my path. I had placed a candle to another to light up my prayer.

"Hey Papa," I said out loud. "It is me, Delphine. Guess who 18th birthday it is?" I smiled, giggling. "That is right, me."

I looked around the empty room.

"I may have accidentally drank a little of the wine. It was Meg's fault though she dared me to if I lost to Madame Branchet. She lost too, though." I smiled brightly. "Christine is doing fine and healthy and celebrated with her friends at school this year. She had been spending more time with her friend than with me."

It was surprising to have my words come out so fluently. This possible reason was from the wine I had drinked.

As it was called, this body was a lightweight if I remember though I was a lightweight before I came here.

"You know I am just a little jealous of her. Lots of talent and beauty. Her whole presence just attracts you to her. I wished I could do that." I looked down, somewhat gloomy now. "Anyways, goodnight Papa."

I was about to go up the stair when I wobbled a bit. My laughter went out again.

I was a clumsy idiot, and it was funny. Looking at the ledge, I realized it wouldn't be too bad to rest my eyes for a bit to sober myself up.

Sitting on the ledge, I felt my eyes slowly go down. The silver moonlight shined through the stained glass window.

Opening my eyes, I had been taken into some sort of dream.

Erik stood there before me. His beautiful mixed eyes and wonderful smile. His mask was on like always, and he had a simple white shirt on instead of his usual get up.

"Dressing simple today," I said to him, teasing playing with the shirt.

His face blushed, which intrigued me.

"How was your party," he said in a low husky voice. It was all too alluring.

"I had a lovely time. I wish you could have been there," I said, teasing him.

He coughed, "I was busy, you know."He played it off as his black hair swayed. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I smiled at the dream. Erik was somewhat embarrassed by his flattery.

He had said something further, but I couldn't really recall. I was too busy, staring at his handsome features. 

His eyes, nose, strong chin.

Lips.

"You know for a dream. You look so real," I place my hand onto his cheek.

I could feel a warmth as I cupped into my own. It felt so real, but of course, I knew it was a dream.

His face was shocked, and he stood still.

I looked at his lips, entranced by them yet again. Rubbing my thumb on his face feeling the roughness and smoothness of his face.

It felt so real.

Leaning in closer, I whispered, "You know I could never do this in real life?"

In the dream, Erik finally spoke up, smiling nervously. "Why is that," he asked in a confused yet silky voice.

"Because I know you don't love me, but oh how I have loved you, Erik. Ever since the day we met," I smiled, leaning closer to him.

Since the day I first saw him on that stage on the play and on my TV, I loved him. It was almost surreal to have a dream like this. This times me in the Chapel with him.

I then slowly kissed his lips, and I could feel the warmth from his own. It was as if a spark had blown up. The dream Erik leaned in, holding onto my waist as I began to lose strength. The kiss though small, was passionate and almost felt real.

Backing up, I smiled happily, beginning to feel myself drift away.

"Only if it was not a dream," I said sweetly to the dream of him. My hand still on his cheek.

He started at me, not moving, just staring at me. It was as if the dream was imitating him perfectly. He held me close to him, and I could feel the warmth of his chest—my head against his own.

My eyes then went heavy, and I began to dream of something else even though I so badly wanted this dream to continue.

It was a nice and lovely dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to put kudos and comment. 
> 
> I always love reading the comments. It really makes my day!
> 
> See you guys soon or not hehe.😈


	11. My North Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it is wonderful to be back after so long!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and kudos my work!
> 
> Also, I got over 100 views!!! Thank you to everyone who has made it possible.
> 
> My next goal is to reach 200 views. I can't wait.
> 
> Now back to the story

## Chapter 11: My North Star

(Erik POV)

Sitting in the steps in front of the stained glass window was a somewhat drunk Delphine. Her face was filled with a red hue causing her cheeks to burn brightly.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her manner.

She crossed her arms, almost pouting. I had never seen her act so childish before. Delphine was always serious and always acted beyond her age.

At this moment, however, she was like any other young lady. Free.

In some ways, she was like me. She, too, had some mysterious past.

She looked towards me, her dark brown orbs staring into me. They were somewhat glossed.

Her hair was curled around the frame of her face. Beautiful and curled, making it seem perfectly place.

She looked almost like Ophelia from John Everett Millais’s collection. I was always perplexed on why he would draw a woman so much.

At this instant, I wanted to sketch her in this image to both cherish and mock her.

Now I could understand why Millais would be so obsessed over a singular woman.

It became harder and harder to suppress my love for her. She had captured my attention the day she first entered the Opera house.

The way she played the piano both full of passion and a hint of sadness.

However, she fully captured my heart when she had given me that purple hyacinth.

Although it would seem normal or plain to anyone else, the gesture that she had specifically gotten me this flower in me in mind captured my love.

Delphine gave a lovely smile, almost making the chapel room glow. I knew God himself was envious of this smile.

Any man would be jealous to see her smile. And I was the only one to witness this.

I sat across from her as she stood there. She was like a goddess before me.

She leaned toward me. Her curls falling and giving her a beautiful glow with the moon. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Her lips were slightly reddened. I can smell the grapes from the wine of her hot breath.

I was taken aback by this gesture that she was presenting. If any other man had seen her act in such a way, they would take advantage of her drunken state.

Luckily I was here to protect her.

“Dressing simple today,” she said while playing with my shirt.

My face was somewhat flushed with heat.

She was only acting this way because she was drunk.

I chuckled nervously.

“How was your party,” I asked, making my voice calm.

She smiled brightly, lifting her arms up. "I had a lovely time.” She then put them down, making her finger climb up my chest—each one sending a chill down my spine. “ I wish you could have been there," she said in a seductive tone.

My brain could not process what had just happened.

She is drunk; that is why she is acting like this.

Please do not take it seriously. Delphine does not view you like that.

She does not love you, a creature of the night.

I coughed.

"I was busy, you know,” I said, somewhat lying.

I had looked from above, watching her around everyone. I wanted to dance with her when the music was playing, but it was too open, and I could feel Madam Giry’s stink eye on me.

However, looking at her fulled my heart enough. Her presence alone sends me with such warmth, and her absence made me feel so empty.

I combed my hair back, catching the eyes of Delphine.

Even in this state, she was the most beautiful being I had met.

My voice went out, betraying my mind, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Voice, why have you betrayed me!

Delphine smiled, making me melt.

“Well, we should probably get you to bed. Come now, Delphine,” I said, turning to her.

Her eyes stared all around me, almost like she was looking deeply into something. It was almost like she was in a trance. Her hand going up once more, cupped my face.

I froze, not knowing what to do.

“You know for a dream. You look so real,” Delphine said in a tranquil tone.

I smiled, realizing that her actions made sense now. She would never act like this to me if she were not drunk.

In the years I knew her since she came, she always had some sort of wall, but I did too.

She could never look at me with such passion and warmth.

I was a creature not worthy of such a thing.

It was funny to think that there could be something more.

For now, though, I would cherish the warmth of her hands how it felt like a nice warm day.

Just like the north star, I felt her glow luring me.

Like a moth to a flame.

It was perfect that year when she compared herself to the north star. Always guiding me to her.

Her thumb rubbed my face, and she smiled, feeling my skin. I made sure she didn’t move my mask but still enjoyed her hands cupping my face.

She finally spoke out, “You know I could never do this in real life?”

It stung hearing those words out loud. I knew that Delphine would never be like this in real life, but her saying it just made it worst.

I smiled, somewhat wounded, “Why is that.”

Delphine’s lips parted, and her eyes stared into my own with such passion and care.

“Because I know you don't love me.”

Those words took me by surprise. I didn’t know what to do.

I wanted to yell back that I do love her. That I have loved her for so long.

Maybe she was talking about someone else?

If I were just to blurt out, I would only confuse her.

“but oh how I have loved you, Erik,” she said so lovingly. Her eyes staring at me with a twinkle.

It was me!

Did she love me?

Why? How could that be?

My heart thumped louder and more demanding.

I pressed my hand on my chest.

I was in love, and the woman who I loved, loved me back. Had heaven truly come to earth.

“Ever since the day we met,” she said in an enchanting voice.

She slowly then began to close the distance between us; she leaned her face into my own. Her eyes closing and her curly eyelashes falling ever so softly. Slightly tilting her head, she began to kiss me.

I closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss.

What was I doing?

I could feel the warmth of her lips on me, but I also felt how delicate she was. Placing my hands around her waist, I held her.

Our lips meshing with one another as if worlds were colliding and a symphony was being heard.

We both slowly backed away from the kiss, and her eyes looked up at me, and she smiled so brightly.

I did not say anything.

I did not want to ruin such a pure and beautiful moment. I was afraid that it was really a dream.

“Only if it was not a dream,” she said softly. Delphine then fell onto my chest, sleeping every so soundly.

What did we just do?!?!

Was she literally going to kiss me then fall asleep?

“Delphine,” I whispered.

I slightly shook her, calling out her name once again.

“You can’t just tell me this information and then proceed to fall asleep,” I said to the sleeping Delphine.

I sighed, accepting defeat and only brushing her face to take out her hair from her eyes.

She smiled.

Looking around the room, I knew I could not leave her here alone. If anyone would come out and see her, they would do something.

I could not take her to her room because someone might spot me.

Which would create uproar and a lot of confusion.

That would definitely not be good.

Should I take her there?

Nodding my head, I scooped up Delphine.

She was quite light, which was surprising for a person her age?

Has she not been eating well?

In my arms, I began to make my way towards the other side of the chapel.

I pressed my back against a brick that was somewhat out of place. A door then opened up.

One of my secret passageways that overlaid all over the Opera house

I quickly made my way into the steps slowly make my way down the staircase.

The halls were dark, but my eyes had always adjusted to the darkness.

When one was created for the darkness such as I, it would only be natural. I looked at Delphine’s face as she slept so soundly in my hands.

She was not an evil child of the dark but a glowing fairy bringing light to my dark world.

I made sure I was extra delicate when holding her.

We had reached a small river where a small black gondola stood. Two lanterns glowed in the front, lighting the way.

The room was dark, and small droplets of water fell from the ceiling, echoing. The drops made sounds like bells chiming in the air.

I placed my cape on the gondola, placing her there. She stirred for a bit but got comfortable.

Nearly caused my heart to pop out of my chest when I saw her squirming.

I began to make my way to the back to stir the gondola to my home.

With each stroke of the long black paddle, I was more scared of her waking up.

What would she do?

Would she scream and run away?

I had basically kidnapped her. No, I was just trying to help her out. She will have a goodnight’s rest, and I will explain it in the morning.

Reaching the entrance, a metal gate stood in the way between my home and the outside. I looked around until I plunged my staff into the ground, moving it forward.

A sudden thrash was heard.

The clanking of gears was heard throughout.

I look to see if Delphine had woken up.

She slept soundly, snuggling my cape.

The metal gate lifted from the sky. I placed my cape over Delphine’s face so that the water droplets would not fall on her face.

Entering the shore, I position the gondola to quickly get her out of the boat and into a bed.

I lift her up as she snuggled with my cape.

She was so defenseless, and all her guards were down. I was happy about how I had made the decision to bring her here to finish her slumber.

I was a true gentleman.

I began to climb up the small steps and went to the guest room I had used for my studies.

Looking around, I could see a few slowly trying not to fall over my mess.

I really need to clean up before she wakes up.

Making my way to the guest room, I noticed that several things were spread out on the bed. Music sheets and books surrounded the bed.

I tried my best to clear the area, but I was holding onto her. Not wanting to drop her, I placed her in an empty patch.

Placing her down on a pillow with the least amount of mess, I slowly began to take out the papers all around her.

I began to slowly lift up the blankets, placing her within the sheets.

Her delicate frame was now draped with my sheets. Her curls, wild and long, spiraled throughout the bed.

I brought my hand to her face, gently touching her soft skin.

“Goodnight, Delphine,” I said in a hushed tone.

I began to walk away when I felt a warmth place over my hand. Turning, I found Delphine had grabbed my hand.

I slowly tried to let go of her grip, but she would not let go.

Sighing, I slid a chair over, sitting down as I watched her sleep.

“Sleep well, my north star,” I said, staring at her as she smiled none the wiser.

Who knew a devil child like me could find love.

Would she even remember tomorrow?

I shook my head, knowing it didn’t matter.

I was in her heart and had always been. And she is always in mine.

I shall protect you, Delphine, and I will be your Angel.

Your angel of what?

An idea popped from my head, and I smiled, caressing Delphine’s hand with my thumb.

Yes, I will be her Angel of Music.

Her fallen Angel of Music.

I stared at her, all-loving, and all too willing to risk my life for her.

Grabbing a sketchbook and a pencil, I began to sketch my north star as she laid gracefully on the bed surrounded by books of poetry and music about love and passion.

I will stay here a little bit longer before I start to clean up.

To make sure she was okay.

Looking at her face, I see the cape still grasped in her hand as she snuggled it like a child. Her lovely smile dawned on her face making the once cold caves of my home fill with the warmth of the sun. 


	12. Dear Old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it is great to post again!
> 
> I am delighted with all support and comments I am receiving.
> 
> Thank you so much, and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Continue with your comments and do not feel shy to give me some pointer.
> 
> As always don't forget to give kudos and comment
> 
> Now returning to the story

(Delphine's Pov)

My eyelids slowly began to open up, and I could feel myself in warm sheets.

Did someone place a blanket on me when i fell asleep in the chapel?

I sat up, stretching my hands, getting ready to go back to my room. However, looking around the room, I noticed I was not in the chapel.

Where the hell was I?

I slowly began to get out of bed. Pressing my hand against my head, I felt a slight throbbing.

This body really can’t handle liquor.

Feeling my hair, I could tell it was somewhat messy now. I felt sort of upset about this since Meg had spent so much time doing my hair.

Getting up from the bed, I began to look around the room. It was very familiar; there was something about the room.

Looking around, I saw books placed throughout the room. It was books I had never seen before. The way the books were bound could easily give off the high quality it was.

I was so intrigued to see this.

Was I in another dream?

The throbbing in my head confirmed I was not dreaming. Looking at my outfit, I could tell I was still in my clothes. They were slightly loose but not completely.

As I was about to investigate the room more, I could hear a piano playing slight strumming.

Looking to the side, I found a door slightly open. Walking to the door, I began to make my way out of the door.

A little way down, I began to see where I was. Immediately I hed back to the room, doing my best not to make any noise.

I was in Erik’s home underneath the opera house.

No, this was not possible.

I should not be here.

How did I get here?

Did he take me here last night?

I tried to think about last night, but my memory was somewhat foggy. The last thing I remember is sleeping in the Chapel.

I took a deep breath and tried to access the situation.

Maybe this was for the best. If I am too set both of them up, it would be best to feel f the surroundings, maybe make it more adaptable for Christine.

I placed my fist in my hand, confirming what I had to do. Walking out of the room, I slowly looked around before going towards Erik.

Erik stood there, playing a few keys before stopping and scribbling. The song was the angel of music song.

I began to walk behind Erik, watching him work slowly. He did not know I was behind him because he would definitely have turned and stopped if he knew I was this close.

His black hair was somewhat slicked, but he wore a plain white shirt that gave him a gorgeous glow.

I could see the well physique of his back and the small ripples of muscles. He looked like those well-carved statues shown in greek museums.

Christine was one lucky woman.

I shook my head.

That is your future brother in law. Don’t be gross, Delphine.

I looked back at him, wondering if he had noticed my presence.

However, he was so engrossed in his little project he had no time to pay attention to me.

I smiled, taking advantage of this moment.

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat, “Are you stealing my music Monsieur?”

Erik immediately looked behind him and was somewhat frightened. His eyes began to look somewhat erratic. He immediately stood up, placing distance between us.

It was somewhat sad to see that he was still not comfortable with after all these years we have been friends. This time, however, I felt a weird energy coming from him.

“Oh, Delphine, I did not notice you were there,” he said plainly.

His eyes, however, would not look at me. They strayed, looking everywhere but my own eyes.

Those blue and green eyes swirling around nervously.

I stood there, allowing him to keep his silence.

“Well, I did not want to ruin your very lovely music skills.” I began to look at the piano and the music sheets. “I didn’t know you were a composer? I only speculated,” I said naively, starring at the music.

Erik’s low voice spoke out, “Yes, umm, I do many other things, but composing music is my favorite thing to do in my spare time. And often, I do have lots of spare time.” His voice trailed off.

I could tell he was looking at me now. A heated gaze was felt on my back.

“How did you know I composed,” he asked, still staring at me.

I picked up some of the music sheets that were placed on the side. Tapping on the paper, I could tell what measure it was.

This was the “Think of Me” song. It was extraordinary to touch this.

“You seemed more like a composer than an actor. Your hands were a dead give away when we first met,” I said, blatantly looking at the music sheets.

I glanced at him as he looked at his own hands.

He seemed both frantic and scared. His face went somewhat pale, almost matching his mask.

“So you knew I was lying the day we met?” He hanged his head low. “Wait, why are you not mad, “ Erik asked, curious about this.

I turned to him, still holding onto the music sheets.

“Everyone has their own secrets they wish not to tell. I even have a couple of my own,” I smiled at him, trying my best to make him comfortable.

He laughed a bit, which took me by surprise.

“You are one of a kind, Delphine,” he said sweetly while his face glowed like an angel.

Slightly taken back by this comment, I could feel the warmth hit my face.

“Anyways, thank you for bringing me here. I must have been a drunken mess.” I put my finger on my mouth, trying hard to remember. “ Though I can not remember, ” I slightly touched my head, and the throbbing continued.

He looked somewhat confused and hurt. “What do you mean?”

I looked at him, confused at his statement. His eyes seemed sad, and his eyes went cloudy.

“That is for the best, I believe,” he said now with a determined face.

I stared strangely at him, surprised by his action.

Did I do something bad or do something embarrassing?

“I hope I did not do anything that offended you.” I place my hands over my mouth, wondering what I had done. “Did I throw up on you?”

He shook his head, “No, you did nothing of the sort. You were more than perfect.”

I sighed happily, knowing that I did not do anything bad.

He pulled his slick back hair back and placed a smile on his face.

As if he had resolved something with himself.

“The worst thing that you did was steal my cape,” he said, pointing to my shoulder.

“Your cape,” I said, questioning his words.

I tapped on my shoulder to find a silk-like cape on my shoulder. Feeling the texture, I knew this was expensive.

How long did I have it on me?

This is so embarrassing.

I immediately gave back his cape to him while somewhat cleaning it off.

“Sorry about that. I did not mean to.” Our hands grazed over each other, but this time he did not jump up or move out of the way.

He only gave me a melancholy smile. “It is fine. It is funny thinking about it now. I tried to get my cape back while you were sleeping, but you were snuggling it so intensely I couldn’t get it out of your grips.”

Erik’s charming chuckle came out. If it were a different circumstance, I would have enjoyed listening to it.

Before I could begin to apologize for that embarrassing display, a low grumble from my stomach erupts, causing my face to be flushed with embarrassment.

Now, this was the worst.

Erik gave me a small smirk. ”Seems like someone is hungry, ” he said in a teasing manner.

His comment did not do anything to stop the reddening of my checks. They instead went from a scarlet towards a Crimson color.

”Seems I umm rather peckish, ” my stomach growled louder, denying my sentiment.

Erik covered his mouth, trying his best not to laugh. He knew teasing me would not fill my belly or make me any happier.

“We should probably get some food in your stomach, ” he said, blocking the laugh he had in his voice.

He held out his hand and began to walk me towards a room. It was somewhat far away from where we were at.

Looking around, this was the exact scenery of his home-based on the movie. It was strange how events in these worlds were based on the movie and play.

Could this also be based on the book or all at once?

Erik looked at me, keenly. It was as if he was studying my movements.

As he swung open a door, a small kitchen slash dining room was revealed. It was strange to see something that was never in the movie or plays.

The cabinets were a dark reddish color wood. In the center was a black squared table with two chairs that matched in color.

On the table was a placemat with a bowl and spoon. What sat next to that was a pitcher and glass.

In the corner was a fireplace that burned brightly. On the other side was a steel stove with one pot simmering in something.

As soon as I completely walked to the room, the scent of roasted vegetables and rice filled the air.

Erik opened the chair for me and waved his hand for me to sit. I sat down curtsying to Erik to feel all proper.

“Is this for me,” I asked, pointing at the table.

Erik nodded, somewhat embarrassed. “Yes, I thought you might have been a bit hungry when you woke up.” He gave off a smile. “Turns out I was right.”

I sat in my chair, somewhat reddened from his comment.

He grabbed my bowl and made his way to the stove. Grabbing a cloth, he opened up the pot, placed a ladle, and poured a red creamy liquid into the bowl.

Erik then began to make his way to me. Placing the bowl back in front of me, I could feel my mouth watering.

“Is this for me,” I pointed somewhat excited at this meal. It had been a few days since I had a decent meal.

I was too busy worrying about Christine, not wanting to spend our birthday together. It had really affected me how she did not want to spend her birthday with me.

I grabbed my spoon and began to put the liquid into my mouth.

This soup was delicious—the way the vegetables and slight taste of herbs were sending an explosion of flavor in my mouth.

I turned to Erik smiling. “This is delicious, Erik. Do you really make this?”

Erik’s eyes glowed brightly, happy with my response. He puffed his chest, “Yes, I did. It was something easy and quick to make.”

I put in another spoonful of soup into my mouth, feeling the warmth trickle down my throat.

“Are you enjoying it,” Erik asked, his eyes similar to that of a puppy.

I nodded my head. Looking around, I noticed that I could see somewhat of the cave.

“Where are we exactly,” I looked towards Erik.

I already knew the answer to this, but i wanted to see how he would wiggle through this.

“This is my home,” Erik said bluntly, surprisingly.

“I knew that, but where are we in Paris. Are we near the Opera House,” I asked, sipping my soup.

“You could say that,” he said. Erik then began to take a deep breath. “We are actually underneath the Opera House.

Showtime.

I widened my eyes, “We are underneath the opera house. How is that possible?” I stood silent for a moment.

My acting was perfect, and I think Erik had fallen for my act.

He reached my hand, squeezing it. I was surprised by this action and looked at him, doing my best composing myself.

“I would never do anything to harm you. You are able to leave whenever you want to,” he said in a calm voice.

I looked at him, smiling.

“I believe you,” I said.

I could feel his huge hands cusp my own. Looking at each other, we held a silent gaze towards one another.

It was nice to have him hold my hand like this. I sort of wished that this moment would not end.

My eyes widened my job.

“Oh my goodness, I am going to be late for work,” Is lowly began to get up, and Erik watched me.

He stood up, stopping me from moving. His bluish-green eyes staging sternly, and chest somewhat exposed.

“I already spoke to Madame Giry, and she said it is okay for you,” he said, holding me still, his voice cooing to me.

I began to sit down, eased by his voice.

“You know Madame Giry? Does Madame Giry know about all this,” I said, putting on a fake concerned face.

Erik looked, almost struggling to find the words. “Yes, actually, she brought me here when I was younger. I made and designed this place.”

My eyes widened, actually surprised about this information. “You made all this?”

He nodded, a smiling dawning on his face. His eyes gleamed, and he leaned towards me.

“Since you have a day off. Maybe I should give you a tour,” he said happily.

I thought about it. I was off today, but should i go.

Turning towards him and grabbing my last spoonful of soup, and smiling.

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” I say cheerfully.

Erik smiled happily, standing up, “Good, I will get you a change of clothes, and we will be on our way.” He popped out his arm, waiting for me to hold onto him.

I sat up, grabbing onto his arm smiling happily and full of excitement. A private tour from Erik himself this was going to be amazing. It was like being in a behind the scenes tour, and I couldn’t wait.


	13. Prima Dona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys hope you are having a great holiday! 
> 
> Sorry for the late upload been busy!  
> I hope you love this chapter!!  
> Also, don't forget to comment and give kudos!!
> 
> Alright, back to the story

Chapter 13: Prima Dona

I was surprised that the Phantom had something my size lying around. He said it was an outfit he found lying around, but I knew better; he probably made it himself.

It was a grey dress that had a red lining coming from the neck to the collars. There stood little patterns in the center that looked so lovely and extravagant. The details and artisans were terrific, and I was thoroughly impressed by it.

It was strange to walk around the Opera House with Erik himself. If my other self were to see the predicament I was in, and they would have definitely freaked out.

Surprisingly everything was clean and well maintained. Which was strange since I thought there would be more dirt around.

Looking around, small sparks of light twinkled around us. We were in the inner corners of the museum.

Erik then stopped and placed his finger on his lips to almost sign to be quiet. His eyes flickered a certain way

I nodded in agreeance, excited about what he was going to show.

He pressed against the brick, and it slowly opened. Erik signaled his hand to come closer and look.

Excited and nervous, I slowly make my way over. I began to peer out and saw people walking around. It was some of the crew members walking around and yelling out orders.

This was amazing!

It explained how Erik in the movie was able to move around so quickly and hear everything?

I could hear them talking about the upcoming show as well as other nonsense about drinks and women.

Pulling away, I see Erik waiting patiently for my response. His face riddled with anticipation, eyes mixed like a never-ending sea waiting for me. It was quite intense looking at his eyes for so long.

I whispered into the air; a smile dawned on my face. "This is amazing? Are there any more spots?"

Erik's smile dawned on his face, and aglow faded onto his face. He then slowly reached for my hand, waiting for my response. I held onto his hand with no sense of doubt in my mind.

He then began to carry me along as we traveled. Each new wonder more surprising than the next. In one of the rooms, I saw Madame Branchet smoking, which was not so incredible. I often smelt the remain of a cigarette or two around her.

Finally, we entered the last room, which was the ballet studio. It was strange seeing it like this. On the outside without playing the piano or on stage.

The Phantom standing against a small door. His black glove was placed on a brass doorknob. He stopped; however, something about his body language made me wonder what was wrong.

"This, however, is my favorite place," he said in an assertive tone.

As the door opens, a shiny studio is seen. The lights are shown brightly, and I could see mirrors fill throughout.

Looking out towards the mirrors, I saw the dancers on the other side. Their voices, however, I could not hear.

"They can't see us if you are wondering," Erik answered.

I turned to him, a sense of glee filling my voice. "What is this place?"

Erik smiled in amusement. "This was a hidden room that the opera house had build around. I found it one day while roaming around for inspiration in the Opera house."He began to walk around as my eyes stared at him with interest and awe. "I decided to revamp the place and make it more bearable."

I nodded. "Well, you did a marvelous job with that monsieur!" My eyes twinkled while I looked around at this mysterious room.

"Please call me Erik," he said in a lovely way.

I turned almost surprised by this notion. I was happy that we had become closer, but something else flickered within me. For a small second, my heart began to beat.

It was small but something absolutely strange. My hands slowly began to clamp up, and my face felt heated.

Not usually when he would compliment me or say something teasingly. This was different, and I couldn't explain what for this was new.

"Since we are friends and all. MAkes me feel a little old when you call me Monsieur," Erik jested. His eyes were now looking at the floor, accompanied by my own.

"Yes, friends," I said in a monotone voice.

Somehow that word made my heart sink. "Friends." It was strange to think not so long ago; I found that sound to bring such joy and comfort to know to bring me a sense of pain.

Why could my heart not settle on one emotion and be done?

I felt the awkward air fill the room, and I needed some way to distract myself from this feeling and this mood.

"Can they see us," I asked while pointing at the mirror?

"Can they see what," he asked in surprise? Looking towards the direction of my finger, he says all the other dancers were dancing around. He shocked his head. "Oh no, it is a one-way mirror. We can see them, but they can't see us. Or here us for that matter."

I turn to him, surprised by this notion. It was a little frightening to think if anything were to happen in this room, no one would hear me. Or come to save me since they did not know where I would be.

Erik wouldn't do that. I trusted him and was confident that he wouldn't do such a thing.

I smiled, thinking of the idea.

I shouted at the top of my head with the first word i could think of, "Peach Cream!"

Erik was surprised by this action. "What are you doing, ” He asked, baffled by my actions.

I looked at the dancers who knew the wiser to me sudden burst. "I am testing out if they could hear me. Come on, try it!"

I shouted again, this time, something different. "Pixie Wings!" Turning to Erik, I stared at him. He was stunned but also intrigued.My eyes widened, almost asking him to join along.

He finally opened his mouth, "Socrates!" He sounded somewhat hesitant, but he did shout.

My face wounds in confusion. "Why did you say that?"

He gave a small smile. "I know you are not judging me based on my choice of words."

I playfully crossed my arms. "So what if I am. I happen to find that Peach Cream is a lovely word to shout?"

His eyes somehow filled with mischief, almost leveling my own. We stared at each other, practically not blinking.

HE slightly blinked, and Pi pointed at his face.

"YOu blinked! I win," I said pridefully.

"What does that mean?" Erik stood there, confused but amused.

"I am sorry I don't talk to people who lose." A smile daunted my face, which contagiously went to him.

We both began to laugh at our childish antics. It was good to act like my age. I was never really permitted actually to act like this.

It was many first with being here. I sort of knew that I could never go back to my old life. Somehow I was stuck here, but with moments like this, I did not mind.

"Well, actually, I came here because I thought we could sort of celebrating," He then walked over to an object.

It looked somewhat strange but familiar.

"I got it from an employer who works out in America. They call it a Gramophone; it is only a prototype, but I tweaked it to play a song. I wanted today to be a makeup for your birthday since I was unable to come fro your party."

I raised my eyebrows, both impressed and astonished by his words. HE actually got me a gift.

"What song?" I asked. I was a little curious to know which song he had composed. It was strange to see such a piece of machinery in this time period.

He then placed a needle on a record a small place of a song filled the room.

It was the masquerade song!

He let out his hand. I stood there starring at his hand. Slowly I put mine on his.

We leisurely made our way to the center of the middle. He then placed his hand on my waist, and we began to dance.

The music and the atmosphere all together made this scene all too surreal. What made it even better was when Erik himself started to sing out the lyrics slowly.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." He slowly twirls me back and brings me in his arms.

His voice like honey and everything warm soothed me. We continue to dance around one another.

"Masquerade, every faces a different shade. Masquerade, look around, there's another mask behind you."

I smiled, getting warmed by this.

"Now you turn," he said smoothly.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He chuckled, amused by my reaction. "You will be fine. I will sing it with you."

I was hesitant at first, but looking at his eyes, I knew he was not going to give up so easily.

I gently began to sing, "Masquerade, paper faces on parade." My voice somewhat rang out. It was soft but pretty.

Erik smiled, "You got it!"

Our voices then began to mesh together as we danced around. It was strange breaking out in a song like this.

We danced and sang and laughed at some of my sad attempts. Everything in this exact moment was perfect. I almost got teary at the thought that everything was going to change.

Yet, I still had two years left until they would meet.

So far, we had made lots of progress. He is more opened and funny as well as charming. Yet, he still needed some more work.

I somehow needed more time.

The song then began to stop as we stood there alone, just the two of us. Our breaths were somewhat syncing with one another.

We both sang, finishing the ending,”Masquerade, look around, there's another mask behind...you.”

We stared at each other, preoccupied with our gazes to ever look at anything else.It was as if the you was meant for one another.

"Delphine, I am not sure how to say this but," he paused, almost wondering if he should continue. His eyes were looking around.

"What is it, Erik?" I looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Well, yesterday night, I wanted to say... Well, I meant to say," he was stuttering, trying his best.

I laughed a little shaking my head. However, slowly across the mirror behind Erik, I saw something.

Walking away from Erik, I saw a familiar face prancing around with the other ballerinas. Her hair like chocolate brown curls around her beautiful face. Cheeks red and pretty.

Erik soon stood beside me, staring at the figure that danced in the distance.

It was Christine?!?

Why was she here? How did she get here? It is too early. She shouldn’t arrive until her 19th birthday!

However, there she was prancing around with the other Ballerinas

“Who is that,” Erik’s eyes stare.

It has already happened. The male lead has fallen in love with Christine.

It happened sooner than I expected, but this was happening.

Yet when I look at the way he stares at her, I hate it. My blood boils, my heart drops I could feel a slight sting coming from my eyes because something inside me knew it was over.

What was over?

What was going on?

Why was I acting like this? I prepared for this very day; I had made sure everything was ready for this exact moment.

Yet why was I unhappy with the results.

As I starred at Christine, an all too familiar feeling welled up within me.

A feeling of bitterness and rage swelled within me.

I felt sick to my stomach, and all I could do was watch.

I looked at Erik’s whose face was already entranced. His raven hair is already shimmering more than ever. His eyes were becoming so distant to me. He was almost leaving me before my very own eyes.

I was never the main character in this story. I was the sideline girl who cheered on not more about. I was never supposed to be the prima do alike Christine is...

Yet I stood there every craving for the spotlight she so effortlessly stole with just one bat of an eyelash.

The curtain has been raised, and now I had to take my place behind the stage. It was not my happy ending that was needed, but Erik’s and Christine’s.

They were the stars. I was only the lesser-known twin.I needed to be happy for them. He deserved happiness, not me. So I mustered up all my strength and held back tears.I put up all the joy that was quickly being sapped out of my body and spoke out.

“That is my sister Christine. Isn’t she lovely!”

Each word felt like a hot venom spewing from my mouth. I didn't want to say this; I wanted to be evil and cruel, but that would just hurt my sister, who I have come to love.

And most of all, it would hurt Erik, who would die of a lonely heart without her.

This is what I wanted for them to fall in love with, but why did it not feel right.


	14. The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the break, busy since the holidays and all.
> 
> I did want to say thank you to everyone!
> 
> I had passed over 200 hits, isn't that amazing. I would like to thank everyone for giving kuddos, commenting, and liking my stories.
> 
> Thank you, and don't forget to comment and give kuddos
> 
> Now back to the story
> 
> ***

## Chapter 14: The Mirror

My stomach felt like something was being dropped in my very pit.

“I think I have to go, Erik,” I say to him gently.

Erik looked at me, confused. His eyes began to stare into my own, trying to probe for the truth. Yet if I were to look into these eyes, something inside f me would regret any action I would make.

“Why do you have to leave? Was it something that I said,” he asked, disheartened?

It felt wrong to lie to him, but I needed to leave.

I put on a smile, “I want to go greet my sister.” I crossed my hands. “Maybe even find out why she is here. Hopefully, she is not skipping school again? How much are they gonna charge me now.” My hands began to wring around my wrist.

Erik, this time, seemed concerned. “Wait, you pay for your sister to go to. “

I nodded my head and smile. “Yeah, it was the school my father wanted us to be in. Well, he wanted both of us to be in it, but I decided not to go.” my hands are still wringing my wrist.

He was shocked; his eyes grew narrow as if he was angry. “Why would you give up an opportunity like that. Many famous musicians are made from there.”

I wanted to go honestly and maybe sing side by side with Christine, but the reality was different.

“It was too expensive. This way, I can provide for my sister as well as pay my father’s debt,” I say happily.

This was the best decision, and I do not regret it at all. Yet Erik seemed furious with this response.

“So what does your sister do. Does she know that you are pilled with debt and have to pay for her lavish school,” his tone sounded harsh and his eyes burning with anger.

“Of course, she knows about my situation but,” I tried to speak up defending my sister.

“And yet she uses you for her own selfish need,” he said.

I was not to please with this. Getting angry at this man was not worth it because if his temper was not controlled, he could kill me here, and no one would find me. However, I was not going to stand still while my sister’s honor was being attacked.

“You have no right to talk about my sister in such a manner. I will let this incident slide since we are friends, but I will warn you the next time you speak of this, our friendship will be under question.”

Erik’s eyes grew softer, and I could tell he was sorry. His body began to relax, and his face softens.

“I am sorry,” he said unexpectedly.

Taken back, I responded. “Well. Well, that is good that you apologized. I am glad you recognized your mistake. We can now go back to being good friends.”

Erik and I starred at each other and then began to laugh. It was strange that after something serious tha happen, we could still laugh.

What was this change of events?

First, he was oogling Christine as a male lead should, but now he defames her character?

What was this 360 mayhem?

To figure this reasoning, I should start with the root of this shift.

Christine being here.

After our little laughing session, Erik had helped me get all my stuff and began to take me back to the Opera house.

As I got off the black gondola, Erik held out his hand to help me off.

“Thank you,” I said, getting off the boat.

However, in a split second, my foot got cough by something, and I began to slip. Erik scooted closer, grabbing me so I wouldn’t fall.

My head pressed against his chest. The warm sensation pressed against my ears caused my heart to beat faster. I was not sure what the reason was.

“Thank you,” I paused, sighing as I looked up.

Looking up, our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel a strange feeling overcame me. Staring into his eyes for a small fraction of a minute, I felt like I was the only person in the world that cared so deeply for him.

Wai this feeling, I knew what it was.

I was slowly sperate from him, chuckling off my nervousness. “I think I should go.”

He smiled, letting me go. I felt hesitation in his grip, but it must have been my imagination.

As I began to walk up the stairs, Erik walked ahead. I could see the rigid of his back outlined by his black suit.

A sudden flash of a memory came forth. The pain sent me to stop for a bit.

Erik, after a good distance away, realized that I was nowhere near him.

“Delphine,” he said in a murmur.

I nodded, holding my hand to my head. “Yes, I am fine, just lost my grounding.”

Erik’s eyes starred into my own, not convinced by my stamens. I could tell he did not believe me.

I smiled, “I am fine, I swear.”

He walks to my side and grabs my arm, so I would not fall behind again.

“Erik, you don’t need to…” Erik stops me before u can say anything else.

I nodded in defeat as we continued to make our way up the staircase.

My mind trailed off to the memory that had surged through. It was of Christine and me in our younger years.

A woman stood by my father as they hummed with Christine.

The room was fancy and seemed to look like a large parlor room, unlike the one in the countryside.

My body, as if not my own, walked to a grand white piano. It was shiny and had a nice polish that reflected off the light.

I sat on the piano and turned to them.

“Listen, Mommy and Daddy, I made a new song,” I called out to the figures.

My tiny fingers began to play a sweet melody. I instantly knew the song. At first, I thought it was the song Christine made, but the memories showed it was Delphine who made the song.

Well me!

The Angel of Music played, causing my parents to open their mouths in surprise.

The two parents smiled in glee and were quite happy with my playing. However, when I felt a sense of joy turning to my sister Christine her face was cross for a moment.

She then walked up and sang over my piano with the lyrics to the angel of music.

The attention fell on my sister and not me.

Although any other child would be angry, I felt a sense of joy from this. It was as if she was getting approval from her sister.

My mother smiled happily, looking at her children getting along, but the younger me was waiting for her sister’s praise.

“Both of you girls are marvelous,” my mother exclaimed.

My father, however, raised me up and spun me around. “My little prodigy composing such a masterful piece at such a young age.”

I smiled, laughing with joy at this proclamation. My father then set me down, leaving me alone with Christine as he and my mother walked off.

Looking at Christine, I could feel a sense of warmth waiting for my sister’s response. However, she just stared at me with a cold gaze. It was neither warm nor filled with anger.

“We are here,” Erik’s warm voice called out to me.

I turned to him as I see the door from the chapel open. Walking through, I saw that everything was the same since we had left.

I had no idea there was a door here, but it does make sense of how he could get me.

Hopefully, he had not heard of any of my talks with father. That would be embarrassing and a massive invasion of privacy.

“You did not use this to listen in to anyone on their prayers or anything,” I looked to him, nervous, my hands once again wringing my wrist.

Erik looked down at my hands.

“No, the private thoughts of others in this chapel is something I never listen to. I am surprised you would think me to be such a person.” his gaze then zoned off to an image that changed his mood. “However, I would not blame you since I look like this.”

I tilted my head confused. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I just did not want you to think wrong of me based on what you hear in here.” I then brought my attention back to his last comment.

“What is wrong with your appearance? From what I see, you seem like a handsome gentleman who is both a scholar and musician trying to pave his way through the world.” I crossed my arms, puffing out my chest. “Almost similar to my own. Yet I think you are the most perfect gentleman I had met.”

For a moment, we stared at each other. Once again, it was like the world was made up of just us two. No matter how many times I said it, I still did not know why it felt like such a beautiful thing for it to be just the two of us.

Strange how the scene sort of reminded me of my dream I had last night. Although we were on the other side of the Chapel, this feeling was identical to the dream.

Everything was just like the dream I had last night. The way he looked all dressed up with his piercing eyes staring at me.

And the way I leaned in to kiss him like how we were both leaning into each other.

It was sort of strange that the dream me did that like how I was doing now.

What what does that mean if I had dreamed about kissing Erik.

Does that mean I had feelings for him?

No, this was nothing a mere admiration for a character. It is a platonic love that could not be more.

Yet when I stared at Erik’s cherry-stained lips and black raven like hair, my heart swelled with a feeling I never experienced.

I could not stay here any longer. I had to see Christine so I would not be tempted to say anything else or do anything else.

It was a dream, Delphine, nothing more.

Stepping back, I held myself from pursuing whatever was about to happen.

“Thank you.” I paused, trying my best not to lean in closer. “For today. It really meant a lot; I had not had that much fun in a while.”

I slowly turn away, breaking my gaze from his. It took all the strength I had to do this. Yet a warm grasp went onto my wrist.

Looking over, Erik had placed his hand on my wrist. His face looked blank, but his words were filled with passion.

“Delphine, before you go, I wanted to tell you something,” Erik said in a calm voice.

“Yes,” I said, sounding hopeful. I did not know what I was expecting, but something inside me welled up.

“Last night, I had to tell you because it has been weighing on my mind since.” His hand softly pulling me towards him.

“Did I say something in my sleep,” I ask, hoping I had not said any of those embarrassing things in my dream to him?

I knew he did not feel that way for me. Christine already entranced him; there was no reason for him to feel the same.

Wait, this emotion was it…

“No, it was when you were awake. You told me that you,” he said, stopping for a moment.

My eyebrows crinkled, wondering what he was going to say. “I told you what?”

Had I fallen for this man. Was the dream, not a dream at all, did we.

“You told me that…”

Before Erik could say anything further, the Chapel door opened to reveal a beautiful woman of curly brown hair like my own, but eyes dark and full. Her lips were red like an apple, and her skin way fairer than the moon.

My whole body dropped when looking at this woman walk in. We were identical. It was as if a mirror was placed in front of us reflecting the other, yet she was always prettier more desirable. The one everyone wanted.

I was nothing more than the other twin.

The other sister.

This fact had never bothered me before, but I hated this right now with these unresolved feelings within me.

And I hated that I felt such contempt for my sister who had done nothing. She was an innocent bystander in all of this, yet I pushed my negative feelings on her.

I was a horrible sister and person.

“Delphine,” Christine said in a chirpy tone. Her eyes darted to the man that I was with. “Who might this man be.”

Her eyes shined brightly, and her face went a slight blush.

Instantly I knew what this meant. It felt like everything around me was crumbling. I could not make sense of my feelings.

Was I in love? Was I swept up in the idea of being in love with him.

This was not about me.

Everything is much bigger than my personal feelings. I came here for him, not for me.

My job is to save him like how he saved me. I am nothing more than a background character. I am not the Prima Dona.

“I am a good friend of Delphine. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be Christine,” he said charmingly.

I put on a smile, trying my best not to be awkward.

He did a slight bow, which caught Christine off guard, but she smiled. A smile full of pure bliss and gave off an angel-like glow.

Erik, however, did not smile back.

“Oh my, I had no idea that my sister had a charming friend such as you,” she said. Her eyes turned to me.

Erik turned his gaze to me, looking at me quite strangely.

“I know it is hard to tell the difference between us two,” Christine gave a small laugh. A laugh that radiated sunshine.

“No, not at all. I could definitely tell the difference,” Erik said plainly.

Christine's face, although it did not falter, I could tell she was getting disinterested in her.

It was strange to see Erik acting like this. All cold and distant. Was he unable to flirt with another person before?

I mentally slapped my head.

I forgot that he could be cold sometimes when meeting new people. He probably is kicking himself for acting like this. I needed to help him out.

I let out a fake laugh, “Yes, it must be because we are wearing two different outfits. That is one way to tell.”

Christine's mood then went up, and she, too, laughed. Unlike my own, it was genuine.

“Yes, that is hilarious sir,” Christine covers her mouth and flutters her eyelashes dainty.

Hook, line, and sinker.

They were on their way on the path of avoiding Erik’s downfall.

Yet my heart still wrung out in pain. Erik, although he covered his scar with his mask, I had my own mask.

And right now, it was slowly chipping away, unable to keep up with my own emotions.

“Um, are you once of the actors' sir since you have a mask on,” Christine said bluntly.

I quickly turned in her direction. “Well, Christine, I think it is time we go now, and you explain to me why you are not at school.” Christine's eyes soon darted to the floor in nervousness.

“ I think the sir would like some peace and quiet while he prays.”

Erik nodded his head, going along with me.

I turned, giving a small smile. “Thank you again. See you later, sir.”

Although Erik’s body was reluctant to let me go, his words finally came out.

“Yes, see you later, Delphine and you too, Miss Daae,” he said.

I began to take Christine by the hand as we began to walk up the stairs. She, however, looked like she was bursting with so many questions.

“Before you ask me any question, Christine,” I say.

Christine becomes frozen, knowing what I was about to ask. Yet she stood quiet.

“Why are you here,” I say.

She looks at me quietly and for a mere second. A flash of a familiar expression appeared on her face, just like the one in my memory.

Yet but when I looked again, Christine was looking like a perfect angel.

What was that?


	15. Down Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while, but I have picked out the new schedule that would best fit me. 
> 
> Monday: Off
> 
> Tuesday: Phantom of The Opera or It Is Okay to Love the Villainess
> 
> Wednesday: Off
> 
> Thursday: Sincerely Yours My Half-Blood Prince or The Girl With The Blue Eyes
> 
> Friday: Off
> 
> Saturday: Random
> 
> Sunday: Off
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kiddos. As well as share it to friends who might like it.  
> Okay, back to the story, and have a great day!  
> ***

**Chapter 15: Down Once More**

“Why are you here,” I asked, staring into her eyes.

Christine, however, did not like this question. She rolled her eyes, “Is there a reason for me wanting to come and see my sister?”

She was acting coy and playing on something.

“Then why were you dancing with the other ballerinas instead of coming to find me,” I ask somewhat stern.

I did not want to be mean to her or so strict, but Christine was sheltered from the world. She often times did not know that her actions have repercussions. Yet, I still only wanted the best for her.

“How do you know that,” she said meekly.

I could not tell her where Erik and I had been. He had to tell her himself.

Looking at her dress, it looks similar to the sugar plum fairy costume that I had worked on.

“You are wearing the sugarplum fairy costumes that I had personally designed for the sets. If you came to see me, you would remember I was a seamstress,” I said calmly.

Christine twiddled her thumb and whipped her lashes.

“Well, I graduated from school yesterday. I was able to graduate early because I had excel in dancing,” she said happily.

I knew Christine was a great dancer, but at the same time, was she lying to me. She had no reason to lie.

“What about your singing lessons. Did you pass all those,” I asked.

Christine, however, did not seem pleased with this response.

“They told me my singing was not good enough. My voice, as they put it, was as pretty if you have a rusted fork scrape a plate.”

Oh no, it already happened.

I immediately threw down my harsh words and reached out to hug my sister.

“I am so sorry, Chrissy. Maybe I should not have been too harsh on you. That still not justifies why you are here,” I say.

Christine somehow puts on an apologetic face. I knew she meant well it was just her actions that seemed to be driven by her own needs.

Before we continued to talk, Meg came from behind me, squeezing my waist.

“Ma lutine, I am so happy you are back. My mother said you would be back by now,” Meg chirped. Meg turning her blonde curls and her sparkling eyes, gazed at Christine.

“Oh my, there are their two Delphines,” she tests however her gesture seemed different.

Christine sort of twitched at the comment. Which was both surprising and bizarre.

However, her usual smile came back as if nothing had ever happened.

“Oh yes, we are twins; after all, people can get confused. My name is Christine, we danced earlier, but I forgot to tell you my name,” Christine said sweetly.

Meg gave off a warm smile, “That was you. I just thought that you were Delphine. She has so many talents that it is hard to keep track. But you must have talents as well.” She crossed her arms. “Especially a talent for ditching your sister on her birthday.” Her smile did not match her words, for they were cold and harsh.

“Meg, that is both rude and stepping out of bounds,” I look at Meg sternly.

Meg recoil back her face becoming somewhat remorseful of her actions. She was still somewhat younger compared to Christine, but to me, they were still children.

Christine let out a teary confession, “It is fine. I was being selfish and not thinking about you. I should have celebrated our birthday together.”

Her eyes looked up at me, and a slight gloss came over.

I smiled, knowing whatever anger was in me dissipated within. Meg, however, was not amused. I could tell as her face soured.

Meg still held onto my arm, this time slightly squeezing. I slowly placed my hand on her.

It felt like I had to choose between Meg and Christine. I did not want that to happen because I was unsure of the result.

I love my sister beyond compare, but I also loved Meg, who was my first best friend I had made. Both in my past life and now.

Were these decisions similar to that of what ordinary people had to deal with. Was I seen as normal as or was this abnormal.

I couldn’t decide what to do.

Placing her to the side, I whisper in her ear so that Christine would not hear.

“Meg, please be kind to her. She has gone through a lot,” I say softly.

“We have all gone through stuff she doesn’t need,” Meg wanted to continue speaking, but I gave her a small smile.

It was a smile that desperately asked for her to let it go and to forget about what happened.

She sighed, tilting her head to the side.

“Fine only for you, Ma Lutine,” she whispered sweetly in defeat. “Come on, Delphine’s… I mean Christine. I shall show you where the ballerinas room.”

Christine smiled happily and followed Meg, who held Christine by her hand.

I smiled happily, knowing that my two favorite girls were getting along. Meg was holding Christine’s arm in the exact same way as in the movie.

Was everything finally getting back to normal. Although the story was speeding up, I do believe it was starting to set out the pace.

However, would that mean other things would speed up, or would it cause the story to slow down.

Before I walked off to find Madame Giry, I stared down the Chapel one last time. As though I was standing over a well and throwing all my burdens and perils in it, forgetting whatever emotion or feeling I thought I had.

Bringing my fingers to my lips, I let out a small smile. “. I am not the main character of this story; I am only the background character who will leave once the stage is set.”

Well, Erik, my love for you is that of a small ember feeding me warmth and I know that is dying but I am contempt enough knowing that their is still warmth to spare.

I shall stay by this dying ember to keep warm from the cold reality that I am not your love. And will never be

As I began to step away from The Chapel and brazing past my emotions, I saw Madam Giry and Madam Branchet towards the stage.

“Good Evening Madames. Have you had a splendid evening,” I said, giving a courtesy.

Madame Branchet smiled, “Ain’t this a surprise. Here i thought yeh were all abou' work an' no relaxation an' i find yeh gone fer half a day.”

My eyes widened.

I had forgotten about my work and job. Instead I went off galavanting with Erik in the secret tunnels and dancing in a hall of mirrors.

“I am so sorry Madame Branchet! It will not happen again,” I say both embarrassed and ashamed at my rash attitude.

Madame Branchet laughed shaking her hand. “Delphine please if i can have yeh take a break every once an' a while an' not have yeh spending most o' yeh time cramped up in the sewing room then there is no need ter apologize,” her sweet and warm accent hit my ears.

She was not actually mad, but why not. I turned to Madame Giry who seemed to have the same sentiments.

“I agree, even though dedication and hard work are great qualities in a woman working too much to the point of exhaustion is just cruel to your own body,” she said.

I smiled happy that they both worried about me. It was nice to know that they cared for me.

Had I not noticed that they worried for me too. How much did I mean to them.

My heart felt both touched and warmed by their statements.

“Thank you, Madame Giry and Madame Branchet it really means a lot to hear that,” I smile brightly.

Madame Giry gives a small smile while Madam Branchet gives a slight wave of the hand. Her face however blushed in embarrassment.

“It is no problem. I jus don’t wan' ter find another seamstress righ' now. It is too much work,” she said jokingly.

I laughed a little which was accompanied with Madam Giry.

Before we could continue the director came forward from the sides and greeted us with a bright smile.

“ Good Evening everyone. Delphine so glad to see you here. I hope that you saw your sister,” he said confidently.

I nodded my head in agreement . “Yes I did. And I do thank you for the opportunity that both you and Madame Giry are giving her. I will make sure to remind her of this great opportunity she has.”

They all smile pleased with my answer.

“Only if your sister was as humble as you, ” mumbled Madame Giry.

I turn to her, wondering what this comment would mean, but the director stopped me from asking.

“That is always good to hear. I however came here to give you this,” he said handing me a thick sheet of paper.

Looking at the paper I saw many musical notes decorated across the sheets of paper. Complex notes going back and forth reaching from new heights that I had never seen before.

“What is this for Director,” I ask, mesmerized by the music score.

“This Delphine is what you are going to be playing in the spring. It is called “Hannibal.”

My eyes widened “Hannibal,” I repeated back to him.

He nodded, “Yes and I want you to play the piano accompaniment. We don’t have all the music together yet, but a certain person says it should be done within the the end of the year.

So soon this is not suppose to happen until afterChristine’s 20th birthday.

Was I doomed to cause the progression of the story.

“Don’t worry; it is only part 1 of the play; my inside person said there would be four plays sprawled out each year. I told them, of course, first let us work on this one then talk about others. It was strange they were very adamant about you being apart of the play as the piano accompaniment. I had no objections, of course, because you play beautifully.”

I smiled, relieved and shocked from this conversation.

So this es only the first one and I would be playing in it. No pressure, right.

No pressure, my ass; what was Erik thinking. I do not belong on the center stage; I am not meant to be in the spotlight.

“Good day Delphine and Madame Giry. Umm. Madame Branchet,” he said in a soft voice.

“Yes,” her eyes twinkled at him.

“ Would you accompany me for dinner tonight? If you are not busy, that is.”

Madame Giry and I stare at each other, hiding our smiles as we watched Madame Branchet swell a red as a tomato.

She smiled, “ I would love that.”

“I will lock up Madam Branchet; you have fun, “ I say, causing her to get even redder.

She smiled and gave me a playful glare. And before long she stood hand and hand with the director.

Looking at them stand together others would find it odd. A beautiful and strong-willed woman with a knack for fashion and a man who wore the same suit since I have been here.

It was like love was possible for anyone.

Maybe even me.

But who would love me? In such a way?

Little did I know above me waited that someone waiting ever so eagerly to profess his love, but we were both too dumb even to notice that we were already meant for each other.


	16. The Phantom of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for being patient and waiting for the chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and comment. Don't hesitate to give feedback. 
> 
> ***

## Chapter 16: The Phantom of the Opera

Erik’s POV

I have been following this Christine girl that Delphine has talked about so dearly. She would bring her up every conversation causing a twinge of jealousy to form in my chest.

It did not make sense why I would be so agitated at the sight of this child.

However, I was still somewhat drawn to the woman. Not like I am drawn to Delphine; it is like some unknown force that is drawing me to her against my will.

But with Delphine, it was effortless somehow, and I felt free. Like whatever chains that once rested on my hand shave gone and dissipated from sight.

Yet why does my body still follow Christine now instead of rushing to Delphine?

Christine did have her qualities; she was beautiful and talented. Her voice, although it sounds garish, needed to be fine-tuned like any instrument.

It had potential just like Christine had potential, but still, she was incomplete to me. If she was not born into poverty, she could maybe be a respectful woman.

Delphine, however, was much more than Delphine. She has intelligence beyond imagination; both her skill and determination alone could take anyone by surprise. Her resilience to keep going and her love of family makes her so much more. She is well versed in science and philosophy. Her mind was an endless abyss of knowledge and warmth.

Her heart, although evident with scars, still had so much love for her. She was like me, no better than me.

How her smile rose up whenever she smiled. I depicted how better she was

The way her hands trailed around so gracefully showed how better she was.

How I wished her hands could cup my cheeks like she did that night. How lips the color of two pink petals would be placed on my coarse lips.

I had no right to yearn for her. Nor to hope that she would ever love me.

My back has been tainted with lashes and my hand with the blood of others.

I was not like her.

Noe one was like her.

She was not like her.

Her hair was off in color like a run-down chair. Her eyes dulled from her inner selfishness. Delphine had spoken about her sister as if she was some angel descending from the sky.

Yet she seemed more like a snake escaping from the garden of eve slithering on its belly.

The way her eyes stared at her sister was faint, but something I had to recognize for a long time.

The disgust and contempt she held.

Her own love for Christine was so blinded delphine that she did not even notice. I could tell from her voice as well.

It was like a sugar coat candy filled with a poisonous undertone.

All I have seen is nothing of this sweet girl that Delphine has spoken of. It was so frustrating to think about this.

She pouted and groan. Her eyes acting like a doe, but her words being ever so sharp.

Nothing like the Delphine I knew.

“Christine, how was it living with Delphine. She is such a nice person; she must be an amazing sister,” a ballerina asked Christine.

I bend in closer to hear the conversation. Trying my best no to be seen.

The false Daae spoke out her voice a sweet syrup. “Oh, I am surprised that she is so well-liked.”

The ballerinas were just as confused as I.

“Why is that,” another ballerina asked. They stared at Christine, and for a small instant, I saw a smirk.

Her face went dreary, “No, I can not speak ill of my sister; she has done so much for me.”

What was she doing?

The ballerina came closer, putting on their best face. I, too, was intrigued about what she was going to say.

“Well, if you promise not to tell anyone. I do not want to start any trouble. But when we were younger, my sister often worked with flowers and spoke to someone in her sleep.” Christine's eyes flickered, and her smile still remaining sullen.

The two ballerinas looked scared, and I was concerned.

Delphine had a fancy for flowers; there was nothing special about it. Everyone finds flowers beautiful.

However, what did catch my attention was how she spoke in her sleep. Who did she speak to?

“Well, in fact, the reason being is,” Christine stopped looking side to side, then move her hand, beckoning them closer.

“She is actually a witch. Ever since we were young, she would create potions with her flowers. Often us making mt father and I drink from it,” slowly Christine softly cries.

“I tried saying no to her, but she would only get angry and scare me.”

The ballerinas then began to hug and comfort the crying Delphine.

I wanted to strangle Christine for how she defamed Delphine like that.

The news then began to spread everyone was calling Delphine a witch. The Flower witch.

“One time when i had hurt myself, she placed some herbs on my foot. My foot was never the same after that,” a ballerina said somewhat sacred.

Other Ballerinas cowered in fear.

Of course, her foot wouldn’t be the same if she had sprained it.

Witches were nothing but old tales. This makes no sense were we living in the 17th century.

We have progressed so much in history that she probably used the herbs and flowers to bring down her foot's inflammation.

As the week went longer, the rumors began to warp and form. I had no way to communicate with Delphine since she was being kept under Christine’s thumb.

I need to see her.

I had to clear my head; it was already late, so everyone must be away already. It will be fine if I visit the roof.

Just to collect my thoughts. I quickly made my way to the roof through my secret passage.

This time instead of being comforted by the silent night, I heard voices. I was about to leave when one of the voices spoke out.

“Raoul, what are you doing here. I thought you were off at seas,” the familiar voice spoke out.

“I came to get you, Delphine and Christine,” this unknown voice said.

My body then begins to come closer. I hid behind the shadows, unable to walk away.

Looking at Delphine, I could slowly see her face. It was strange. She seemed nervous, no scared.

The man talking to her was somewhat tall. He had chestnut hair and light green eyes. He was a handsome man compared to me.

A much better fit for Delphine than me.

However, clearly Delphine did not like him. Her body tensed, and her eyes kept on looking at the door.

“Oh, you came here for Christine, well let me take you to someone who will show you around,” she said, chuckling nervously.

The man name Raoul laughed, “ Yes, Christine. She has written me many letters; it feels as though i have already seen her. However, you did not write to me once. Why is that Delphine.” His hands slowly went to Delphine's hair.

She recoiled at his touch.

He did not seem so please with this. His eyes twitched, and his face soured.

“No matter how much time passes by, you are still the same. Like a flower with thorns beautiful but a far but sharp at the edges.” He smiled, causing me to get angry. “I like that.”

She grew angry. “Well, I am not something that you should touch then. Go find someone else to show you around. I am now in a sour mood.”

She slowly began to dash off when Rauol then held onto her arm.

“Let go of me,” she said, trying to shake off her hand from his grip.

I could not handle this anymore. I slowly began emerging from the shadows. They continued to talk, but I could not listen. All I saw was red in front of me.

Slowly bit by bit, I towered over the man name Raoul. He was tall, but not as tall as me.

His eyes seemed frightened, shaking. He seemed to tremble a bit.

I smiled a bit with this realization. Sometimes I often found it disheartening to see people get scared of me. In this instant, I was more than glad.

Delphine turned around, however, and smiled brightly.

In these instants, I wasn’t the bad guy. The Villian I always placed myself. For a moment, I felt like a hero saving someone.

Not just anyone but Delphine, the person who I care and love more than anything.

If she were a witch, then I would be the villain, and we would be the perfect match for one another.

“Whooo...who are you,” says the man sacred for his life.

Delphine then grabbed my hand and seemed to look at me, trying to say something.

“This is my partner,” she said with utter conviction.

Raoul’s eye popped out. “He is,” he said, surprised.

My eyes popped out. “I am,” I whisper.

“Just play along,” she said.

I stood stern and disappointed.

I sort of wish it was true, though.


	17. All I Ask Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Readers, I am so sorry it took so long. I know I said I would post tomorrow, but many unexplained things got in the way. Thank you so much for liking my stories.  
> I never expected people would like it so much. Now don't forget to comment, give kudos, and share it with your friends.  
> Now back to our story!!!

**Chapter 17: All I Ask Of You**

Delphine Pov

I came up to the roof, hoping to see Erik up here. He has not been showing up for quite some time.

The crisp cold air hit against my hair, causing my hair to flow back gently. The curls on my head gently swaying, touching my cheeks.

It was strange to have curly hair such as this; it was quite beautiful. In the past, I would have straightened it to make it more manageable.

I wish I could have enjoyed my hair more when I was still there.

Looking up, I saw the moon present in a creamy crescent—the stars shining and eclipsing the smoldering city. The buildings erected inroads as men and women walk around.

Their small stature compared to me made me reminisce about my condo in the city.

The soft purple shawl that draped over me now rested as my arms laid on the concrete. I sighed heavily as my mine began to unburden itself.

It was almost as if he was avoiding me. I shook my head, thinking this was not the case. Or it should not be the case.

Maybe it was my own insecurities speaking through, but what was I so insecure about.

I knew what would happen if Christine and Erik were to meet. I expected it.

My chest stung at the pain of it all.

I was being too selfish, placing my own wants and needs on another. Had I grown to care more than just admiration for Erik?

Was something wrong with me to care so deeply for this person who I had once viewed as fictional?

As if a light had gone off in more head or a cog finally moving, I realized why I was like this.

Yes, my feelings once were for a fictional character. I am in love with him because he is real.

This world is real, no matter how I see it. I may have seen this world as nothing but a fictional place, but it is real.

My pain, my hopes, my dreams are real in this plane.

Even my love. My love is real, for I am not in love with the Phantom I have watched in movies. I am in love with a man named Erik, who I have grown to know.

His voice, his knowledge, and his passion for music. His words incited joy within me.

Was this truly love for another person?

My heartfelt lighter from this realization, and my head went up.

However, I knew at the end of the day he did not love me. His heart belonged to another. A person who had my face, but was better in every way.

Slowly as if a stomp was coming towards me, I turn.

Was it Erik?

Turning towards, I see a tall man coming forth from the light. He wore a white shirt and a black fitted suit. His hair was not black but a long light brown. Instead of pretty blue and green eyes, it was a dull blue I was greeted with.

His frightening white gleam stared back at me from the illuminating light glowing beyond his figure.

"My word is that you," the low voice rang out.

I stood upright, wrapping the shawl around me. The voice was somewhat strange but had a touch of familiarity.

"I am sorry, Monsieur, but the rooftop is for employees only," I say somewhat sternly. My hand clenches my side where I had concealed a red powder equivalent to pepper spray. I ground up some spices from the kitchen for this experiment.

I held on tight to the bottle as I was ready to pour onto this strange man.

"Little Lottie, it is me, Raoul. Mine you have grown so beautifully.," he said calmly.

My face then softened, and I slowly laugh at this obvious mistake.

"Well, Raoul, I think Christine would love to hear that compliment, but I am not her." His face stranges, almost not understanding the response. "It is me, Delphine. Christine's twin. Remember."

Raoul's eyes took a minute to adjust to the circumstance. I placed my arms across, putting away my hand from the bottle.

Come on; he could not be this dense. What was he half for brains?

It was not that hard to get the concept of twin children. We may look alike, but if you genuinely love Christine, you would least put in the effort to know the difference...

As if the match was finally lit, his eyes met my own. Those dark blue eyes seemed to stare at me with amazement.

"No, it can't be you, Delphine; you are so." his face scrunched but then cooled. "It is hard to admit, but you have grown so beautifully. I was taken aback."

I looked at him, strangely surprised by this. I was on edge, but apart of me told me to run away.

Yet my naive mind continued to talk to Raoul.

"That is kind of you to say, but I think you should be going now. This is still restricted to the public. I am going to have to ask you to leave," I smiled kindly, my words being stern.

I slowly began to step closer, and a slight smell went under my nose. It was a strong smell smothered by grapes and a distinct flavor.

It was alcohol. He was drenched in the smell of it.

I stepped back, which caught his attention.

His eyebrow flinched. I noticed this change of gesture before. It was a gesture of a man's pride being hurt.

A chord that was so thin it would easily break. He then began to walk closer to me.

I need to calm him down; my hands lowered to the bottle again, "Raoul, what are you doing here. I thought you were off at seas."

He was drunk, and maybe if I changed his mind, he would stop getting closer to me, but before I knew it, his hands rested on my arms.

"I came to get you, Delphine and Christine," he said, his hot drunk breath going onto my face.

I could not move, unable to get the bottle. Fear began to fill my eyes.

Once again, I tried to distract him while loosening my arms. His face reminded me of that of the old store manager—lust mixed with alcohol, two things I hated.

"Oh, you came here for Christine, well let me take you to someone who will show you around," I said, chuckling nervously, my voice shaking.

"Yes, Christine. She has written me many letters; it feels as though i have already seen her. However, you did not write to me once. Why is that Delphine." His hands slowly went to my hair.

I recoiled at his touch, moving to the side, not wanting his hands to touch me. My clothes and skin would smell like alcohol.

While thinking about this, the first thing I thought was how Erik would hate it. I could be seriously injured, yet I am thinking about him.

He did not seem so please with this. His eyes twitched, and his face soured.

"No matter how much time passes by, you are still the same. Like a flower with thorns beautiful but a far but sharp at the edges." He smiled, causing me to shudder. "I like that."

Summoning all my strength, I put on a firm voice, "Well, I am not something that you should touch then. Find someone else to show you around. I am now in a sour mood."

I slowly began to get free from his arms, trying my best to make my way out of the rooftop, but Raoul spun me back, holding onto my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said, trying to shaking off my hand from his grip.

I was right back where I started

In a mere moment, Raoul's face paled, and for a moment, he became sober. Looking as a shadow now towered over me.

His eyes seemed frightened, shaking. He seemed to tremble a bit.

"Whooo...who are you," says the man sacred for his life.

Looking up, I see Erik staring across. My heart warmed at the thought of seeing him.

Unconsciously I grabbed his hand, peering at him.

I mouth my words, "Follow my lead."

I turn back to Raoul, not knowing if Erik had understood what I had said.

Raoul's face looked at our intertwined hands but then back to the towering Erik.

"This is my partner," I said with utter conviction.

Raoul's eye popped out. "He is," he said, surprised.

Erik's eyes popped out, and a strange glimmer went on his face. "I am," he whispers.

"Just play along," I said through my teeth, squeezing his hand.

Erik then put a slight frown, but it was soon gone.

What was that?

Mentally shaking my head, I went back to Raoul.

"Now, Raoul, you appear to be intoxicated and unable to make a rational decision. I suggest you quietly leave before anything happens that you may regret later," I say sternly.

Raoul nodded.

However, before he could leave, Erik called out, 'I think you may need to apologize first for harming a defenseless woman."

His piercing blue-green eyes stared at Raoul with a sharp glare.

"I would think a man of your quality would at least know the basics of mannerisms or have you drunk that too," he said with distaste.

Rapid gritted his teeth slightly and looked back at me. "I am sorry for my unruly behavior. Goodnight, Delphine." Turning to Erik, I could see a twinge of fear and hate mixed within. "Goodnight, Monsieur."

As I saw his shadow disappear, I let out a sigh, almost falling from the commotion.

Erik then held my waist to anchor me from falling down.

"Thank you," I stopped

I looked down at his hand that was now cupping my waist.

The warmth that it gave from my hip. They were huge in comparison to my own, and his finger long and semi-thick.

Slowly my gaze went from his hand to his eyes. We gazed almost as if time stood still once more—the familiar feeling of being alone in the universe.

I knew he did not feel the same, but at this moment, I would cherish it. My departure was inevitable in this case.

Once Christine and Erik confess their love for one another, I will be dismissed from the stage and back to my everyday life.

Those bluish-green eyes that radiated into my souls made me feel as though we had a connection of some sort. Noticing his hand was on my waist, he stepped back.

His warmth still lingering on my waist.

"Sorry that it was rude of me to touch you without permission," he said in a distressed tone.

I lift up my hands, shaking them to deny his words. "No, it is fine as long as you are touching me."

I paused, realizing what I had just said.

Instantly a red heat went on my face. "What I meant to say is that I like your touch.

Erik's eyes this time seemed to squint. He looked amused at my bumbling.

"I meant to say." I sighed defeated, my hands then went to my wrist. " I don't know what I was trying to say."

My hand then wronged my wrist. A sharp pain then surged from it.

I hiss in this slight pain.

Erik, concerned, placed his hand gently on my arms.

He touched my long sleeves the hanged on my wrist. I cringe again at the hiss coming out.

Then once he carefully rolled up my sleeves, a small hand mark wrapped around.

A coloration of red and purple bleed through my skin. Raoul must have held into my wrist too hard.

I tried to move it, but the pain stung me too much.

"Looks like I am going to get my pay deducted," I chuckle, trying to clear the air.

I was surprised I just got off with a bruise. There was this one time where my mother had broken my leg on purpose so I wouldn't be unable to escape my piano lessons.

It was strange to feel this again. It was almost a remembrance that I was not truly of this world.

I did not belong here or in my other world.

Who was in this world?

Was I really Delphine, or was I?

Wait, who was I. I can't seem to remember my name. I should remember, but why can't I.

Staring up to look at Erik, his face went dark. A storm took over him. His mask almost looked like it was cracking. His face scowled.

Erik looked angry.

And for the first time, I was scared. I was scared of what he may do.

"Erik, I am fine," I raised my hand on his shoulder.

It was strange how tall he was compared to me.

His eyes flickered back to me, acknowledging my presence.

"Erik, I am fine," I repeated in a calming voice.

A smile slowly crept on my face watching as he was so concerned for me.

"Delphine, he has no right to do such a thing if you want, I will..." I stop his words from coming out.

My face went calm as my voice went slightly harsh, "If you truly value me as a person, you never bring or do any activity that would cause yourself or others physical harm. I am not so fragile."

He remained silent at this, his head looking down.

I then peered underneath his head to look directly at his eye level. "Hey, I am not mad. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Erik them let out a small laugh. "Strange how that is coming from someone who is actually hurt. Yet I am the one receiving warm words."

I then joined in on his laughter.

Both of our laughs filling the night sky like a violin strumming.

Turning towards Erik, I wipe away the tears of my laughter.

Erik stood there starring at me.

At this moment, I could see him better than I ever could. His hair was regal and black. Eyes were piercing and dazzling. Skin illuminated by the stars. At the same time, his mask shone brightly by the moon.

Eden his outfit made him even more handsome. His black vest with a red ascot placed in the middle. The clean and sharpness of his coat, each thread showing his broad back and muscular chest

He wasn't overbearing with muscles, but he was just right in between.

His hand then slowly went high into the air. His movements then were slow as he waited for me to resists.

I only stared, stunned at what was happening.

What was he doing?

Then his warm hand cusp my cheek in such a gentle manner. Another emotion was there, yet I did not know what.

My head tilting upward, I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by his gaze.

Our heads then slowly began to inch closer, lessening the gap between us by the second.

Finally, our own breath could be felt on each other lips as we stood there on the roof.

We were watched by no one but the stars and moon who would dare not tell.

As if by chance, he once again placed one of his hands on my back waist side, holding me firmly.

My body did not flinch, only welcoming this sudden touch.

Our lips so close yet too far to touch stood there waiting for the other. A tension of strange feelings and desire swirled around us.

Was this truly happening?

Where we about to kiss right now.

Before I could even continue to think, I felt two soft pink warm lips kiss me. At first soft and gentle, but then more.

It felt like I was in a movie being kissed in the most passionate ways, except instead of acting, this was real. This feeling was real.

My arms then wrapped around his neck as I leaned into the kissing, not wanting to let go, not wanting to stop.

In the pale moonlight, there was no other person. I wanted to be alone here right now at this very moment.

However, alone, we were not.


	18. Hiatus

Hey, everyone starting next week, I will put all my work into hiatus until March 25.

This is because I am participating in a writing competition with my own original story!

If you want to help support, go to this link by typing _https://www.ajoara.com/main_. If it says page not found, just click the logo in the top right-hand corner, and it will bring you to its main page.

Then click **S** _ **earch** _and type in "The Solider of Sarpedon."

This site is available via the app store.

Okay, now for a sneak peek:

This story takes place in Ancient Greece, where Amara, a tall, beautiful woman with black locks, amber eyes, and almond-like skin, lives in Athens with her new husband, Galena young strapping man. Amara and Galen live a life of respectable understanding but not filled with any love. However, one day when Galen finds out his father is sick in Argos; they rush on the next boat over to aid him. Amara helping in her husband's time of need, left her home of Athens to go to a new city. But before Amara could ever go to Argos, a storm had hit the boat, and a mysterious person pushed Amara off the boat, causing her to be drifted into the ocean until she reached the shores of Sarpedon. There she meets the myth herself Medusa, in which she barely escapes from turning into stone. Enchanted by her resilience and strength, Amara tries to understand Medusa, and in turn, Medusa tries to understand her. Yet a budding feeling, lights in Amara that has never happened before. Was her of stone melting and becoming beating again. What would happen if she pursued this feeling would her emotions be accepted, and would this love ever be accepted by the gods, for they are the ones who had cursed her. No, she would continue on even if she had to betray them and take them all on.

If you want to learn more, follow the story.

Thank you for your understanding, and I do hope you check it out and enjoy it! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is a new series I want to try!
> 
> I hope you like it and leave a comment!
> 
> Check out my other works!
> 
> See ya tomorrow.


End file.
